A New Role In Life
by Alvin'sBaby80
Summary: Alvin and Brittany are back from their honeymoon. They start off their lives not as boyfriend and girlfriend but indeed husband and wife. They take on many more challenges...how will they get through?
1. Chapter 1

A New Role in Life

A New Role in Life

Ch 1

"New Start"

When they came home from their honeymoon he unlocked their front door and Brittany smiled.

"Oh Alvin you were right the furniture is here. How did you pull it off? Who stayed here while we were away to get the furniture?"

Alvin smiled and responded.

"Simon and Theodore did me a favor and stayed here. Don't worry they both went back home. We're here alone; just like we're supposed to be. Are you doing alright?"

She sighed.

"Yes I guess it's just going to be a little hard to adjust without my sisters in the rooms next door to me. How are you dealing?"

He stared and shrugged.

"I'm not sure yet; I'm also missing my brothers, but I also know we're married now. Brittany we'll get through together I promise. Are you ready to go pick up your stuff from Ms. Miller's? Or would you rather look at the rest of the house with the new furniture?"

She stared and smiled.

"Hmm let's go get my stuff at Ms Miller's and then we'll look around the rest of our new house. Wait Alvin I still have to sign the papers don't I?"

He looked and hit his head.

"Oh yes honey you do. Let's go down to the office so you can sign the papers. Thanks you just reminded me. Then I'll get your keys made for the doors too. Come on then."

They exited the house and he drove toward the office so Brittany could sign the papers and they could hold onto them. When he pulled up to the office he grabbed her hand and signed in to wait for the realtor. After a half hour wait the realtor called their names.

"Mr. and Mrs. Seville this way please. Newlyweds I see."

She handed him the contract and title to their house and he read over it and let Brittany read it over also. He signed the top and Brittany signed the line right below his. She took his hand and they waited until the realtor gave them the folder with everything they needed. He shook her hand and so did Brittany. Then she made a suggestion.

"Mr. Seville I think you should get the locks changed on the house before you 2 officially move in. Have a nice day and enjoy your new house. Good day Mrs. Seville."

They exited the office and Brittany looked.

"Yea I think she is right Alvin. Maybe we should get the locks changed the bottom one doesn't really lock Simon left a note for you on the counter. Then we can get the keys made so we can get ourselves settled in. How about it Alvin?"

He sighed and drove toward the Home Improvement store. Then they went inside and did a little shopping. He bought the new lock and she bought a shelf for the master bathroom. He looked and shook his head.

"What am I going to do with you? Anything else you feel like buying for our house before we leave today so you'll feel at home? Please don't tell me you want the house painted red and pink? Brittany don't you dare."

She sighed and looked at him.

"No but we could get red and pink carpet in the master bedroom since obviously they are our favorite colors. Oh please Alvin honey?"

He shook his head.

"Ok you win…don't go overboard. Brittany now what are you getting?"

She smiled and stared.

"Oh picture frames to hang some pictures. Oh and some things for our bathrooms."

He just watched as she stocked the cart and said nothing. Then he went to pay for it and they exited the store. He put the stuff in his trunk and looked at her.

"Do you want to go anywhere else before we go home so I can put the new lock on the door? Hello husband talking here; Brittany?"

She looked and thought for a second.

"Hmm we need pots so I can cook don't we?"

He sighed and drove toward the store while Brittany stared at her wedding band. Then he parked the car and armed it. She took his hand and they entered the store while she tried to choose which set of pots to get. Then she got some glasses and silver ware. They finally finished shopping and then headed back home.

When he pulled up he tried to lock the bottom lock and shook his head.

"Oh man Simon is right you can't lock the bottom lock. I'm going to change the lock and then we'll go pick up your stuff at Ms. Miller's house. Brittany where are you now?"

She called from the kitchen.

"I'm in the kitchen. Just putting the cabinets together. Alvin are you hungry? Maybe we should also think of getting a security alarm? I mean it is Beverly Hills honey."

He sighed as he went in his tool box.

"Yea I know it is…Britt we already have one look on the wall the panel is right there. Yea sure what are you cooking? I still have to go grocery shopping….ouch…damn screw driver hit my hand. Oh you have to program it with a code and write it down somewhere so we don't forget it. Can you please bring me a band aid I hurt my hand."

She shook her head.

"Men are big babies I swear! I'm coming let me just wash my hands. "

She ran to the hall bathroom and pulled a band aid and some Neosporin from one of the first aid kits she just bought. Then she handed them both to Alvin and he thanked her.

"Thank you Brittany. So what are you making for lunch?"

She sighed and stared.

"Well right now all I can put together is a salad we have lettuce, tomato, cucumbers, and salad dressing. Is that a good snack for you for lunch?"

He smiled.

"Yes sounds good. I'm almost done with the locks. Lucky for me I watched Dave as he did some home improvement in our old house after we made it big. Actually he had my brothers and I help him fix up the house. What an experience that was; Simon broke the pipe in our bathroom and we had to sleep in the spare room for a few weeks. Mind you 4 guys sharing our father's bathroom and shower. Not fun at all if you ask me?"

She laughed.

"Oh then that explains why you were combing your hair in the bathroom at school that whole week. I always wondered why you took your comb to school with you. Don't understand why you cared you always had that stupid cap on your head."

He looked up and stared.

"It's not stupid; it is my lucky cap and helps me stand out. Besides that's just me; what is the big deal?"

She laughed.

"Boy talk about touchy? You are so gullible."

He looked and stared.

"Oh really you think so? We'll see how gullible I am when we get into our first fight as a married couple"

She stared into his sky blue eyes.

"Oh Alvin we already did on our honey moon when I bought up Chelsea after we made love. Sorry about that; I guess I was thinking you had before the 1st time we did because you hit the right spots when we did."

He stared into her ice blue eyes.

"I did though I was a nervous wreck. Maybe watchin those movies helped me a little."

She smacked him.

"Don't you dare go there and tell me you watched that filth. Especially when you had a girlfriend."

He stared at her and said.

"What was I supposed to do; every time I was chilling with my friends that's all we watched? Like you never watched that garbage?"

She stared.

"No I never did; I walked out of the room. So there you were wrong?"

He stared into her eyes.

"Yea OK whatever you say! Hello the cheerleaders always watched that garbage at the sleep over you girls had in school. So don't even lie to me."

She glared.

"Oh really and how did you come to that conclusion Mr. Big Shot Basketball player! Well!"

He stared at her and gulped.

"Umm I'm not revealing my sources I just know OK!"

He shook his head.

"Ok now this is stupid. We're fighting over high school immature things we did? Britt we're married now; and grew out of that garbage. Why did that come up anyway? Brittany now where'd you get to?"

She exited the kitchen and handed him lemonade. He took it and thanked her after he took a sip. She smiled at him while she sat on their red leather couch.

"Yea I wonder why that even came up. Why did it?"

He shrugged.

"You bought it up 1st not me. I must've really surprised you the 1st night we made love for you to even bring it up. Or was that because of the remark I came out with?"

She looked.

"I think your response to that made me bring it up. Because that never came up until that remark you made. I'm waiting for you to finish up so I can give you the salad. Oh Alvin what kind of dressing do you want? We have creamy Italian, regular Italian, and ranch."

He made sure it was tight and went out front to try the key. Then he entered the house and cleaned up his mess on the floor. Then he took his tool box to the garage and went back inside the house. He washed his hands by the sink and dried them off. Then he took his lemonade and sat at the dining room table. She took her lemonade into the dining room and asked again.

"What kind of dressing do you want?"

He looked up from his lemonade.

"Oh Creamy Italian sorry about that honey; I'm just looking at these patterns you picked out for the carpet in our bedroom. I like the idea of red and pink, but how to pull it off that's the only problem."

She took his salad and set it in front of him. Then she looked over his shoulder.

"How about that pattern? It goes pretty well and has the right way to blend the two colors in the carpet."

He smiled and nodded.

"Yea it does and would also look good on the stair case too don't you think? You want to keep the tile in the kitchen and dining room right or do you want carpet?"

She shook her head.

"Oh no the tile is fine in the kitchen and the dining room it's Roman tile. Can't get any better than that. No the only rooms I want carpet in are the rooms and along the staircase. Let's not worry about the other rooms yet. Let's just get our room together and then worry about the other rooms. I mean we are just starting out and will have college to worry about…then by Thanksgiving we can worry about the other rooms. I mean we're not planning on having kids anytime soon are we?"

He shook his head.

"Oh no way not until we graduate from college. Britt I would like to have a steady job before we even think about kids wouldn't you? I mean yea we have our music, but in a few years we might grow out of it and start families. Not saying it'll happen but we know how Simon and Jean are? They are more into school than music and both their majors are no where near music. Same with Theo and Elle they want to open a restaurant when they're older and their major is culinary arts. You too your major is Fashion Design and my major is Criminal Justice and minor study for me is Music Management. None of us know if we'll be in music in the future. Though when we saw the future years ago I was a solo singer and we had 2 boys."

She smiled at that thought.

"Yea I know we did have two boys; that took right after their father. Alvin let's not think about that right now. I just don't think it's wise to think about kids right now though we are married and the chances of me getting pregnant are more than common; unless you rather not make love at all."

He gulped.

"Whoa hold the phone; don't say that. Please don't threaten me like that. Don't stand there and tell me you won't make love to me your husband because you're afraid to get pregnant. Britt I'll go ballistic if you do that to me and I'm not kidding either! I will literally lose my mind if you refuse to make love to me."

She laughed.

"Oh yea like that will happen. Now we both know I will not avoid making love to you. I was just making a point Alvin. I'm just saying I'm more likely to get pregnant now because we're married that's all! You worry too much I swear! Now eat your lunch; we have a lot of moving to do you'll need your energy and so will I."

He ate his salad in silence and took his dish to the sink to wash it. Then he finished his lemonade and ran to their room to change his shirt. He put his black muscle shirt on and jean shorts. Then he descended from the stairs and looked at her.

"Yea I know. Don't remind me. I know we have a lot of moving to do. What about you? Finish your lunch."

She finished her lunch and they headed over to their houses after Alvin locked the door behind them. When they pulled up everyone was outside and waiting.

"Hey look it's the newly weds. How was the honeymoon?"

Alvin looked.

"It was relaxing until our security guard was arrested for Driving drunk and the cops had to break up the fans waiting for us by the hotel. Dave please fire Lou man he nearly got us killed! The Hawaiian cops had to come out just to escort us to our hotel. Simon and Theodore make sure you specifically state PRIVATE wedding so you don't go through the stress we did on our wedding day and honeymoon?"

Dave looked and knew who Alvin was mad at.

"Ok Alvin I was wrong! I should've listened to you and had a private wedding. You were right this time now stop shoving it in my face I am still your father young man. I'll still knock you right out married or not. I made one mistake now enough ALVIN!!"

Brittany just stared and helped her sisters put some of the stuff on the small moving truck Simon picked up. Then Alvin looked and stared.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you; but man we had fans bugging us even on the honeymoon. Besides our security guard failed to protect us. I just had a bunch of bad luck because of the stupid paparazzi! Besides we got into our first fight on our wedding night and again this afternoon at the house."

Dave stared.

"That's married life Alvin. It's over now you have to relax. Remember this is the day you two start a new life in a new house and not with your brothers and sisters. Just you and Brittany at your house as a married couple. You'll have bad days and good days. It'll just take awhile to adjust to it; you'll be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

A New Role In Life

A New Role in Life

Ch 2

"Adjusting is not easy"

After they finished moving everything in the house, Simon, Jean, Theo, and Elle looked around.

"Whoa talk about a nice house. Some of the advantages of being huge rock stars? Why did you get 4 bedrooms?"

Alvin looked and responded.

"Oh because that was the smallest they had and it has 5 bedrooms not 4. See this room next to the den. That will be my recording studio as soon as I get the equipment that is. That one will be the exercise room or gym. Then we have the master bedroom and the other 2 vacant rooms just in case."

Simon stared.

"You are thinking about having kids? Why do you get so aggravated when mom brings it up? I mean Alvin you're married now you never know and I just hope you're aware of that. I mean I wouldn't mind being an uncle and we all know Theo wouldn't mind either. Dave will love to be a grandfather and mom a grandmother."

Alvin sighed.

"Yea I am thinking about it, but am really not in a rush. But if she does get pregnant I'll be ready. That's the main reason I got 5 bedrooms. I mean it's not the mansion we saw in our future, but it is a house. The perfect place for a teenage married couple that happens to be celebrities to start out. Don't you think?"

Simon nodded.

"Yea I get your point. It's a really nice house. At least you can afford it because of our fame. I think you made a good decision. Maybe we should be going? I know you want to be alone with your wife."

Alvin smiled and stared.

"Oh real funny Simon. I have to get Brittany a key made and still have to go food shopping we have no food in our cabinets or fridge. It's going to feel weird not having you and Theodore next door to me. I'm going to be so lost I'll tell you."

Theodore laughed.

"No you won't. You'll be fine Alvin. Stop worrying. It'll take time but you'll get used to married life soon enough. Anyway Simon and I should be getting the truck back. We both know that Jean and Elle want to stay and help Brittany out. So we'll be going. Besides you have to run some errands."

Theodore gave Eleanor a kiss and she smiled. Then she ran to the kitchen where Brittany was cleaning the fridge. Jeanette also gave Simon a kiss and went to the bathroom to straighten it out. Simon sighed.

"Boy Theo you hit it right on the nail. Oh man the truck has to go back or I'll have to pay another day. Oh Alvin you want us to come by after we finish bringing the truck to give you a hand with simple house repairs?"

He looked and stared.

"Yea sure; let me ask Brittany something. I'll be right back."

He called her from the bar in the living room.

"Brit honey do you want them to stay for dinner or is it too soon?"

She sighed and washed her hands.

"They can come by for dinner but we have no food so I can cook. Why don't we order something tonight and then invite them over another time when the house is in order?"

He looked around and stared.

"Umm you do have a point I'll get Chinese food to take out after I'm done running around."

She kissed him goodbye as he exited the house. Then she realized his wallet was on the bar. She ran out to the garage.

"Umm Alvin honey you're missing two important items don't you think?"

He saw his car keys and his wallet and shook his head.

"Thanks Brittany I'll be back in awhile. Man I'm really lost here. See you when I get back. Love you honey. "

He pulled out after he opened the garage door and drove toward the store. After he finished getting the keys made. He drove toward the grocery store and parked his car arming the alarm. He put his wallet in his front pocket and his keys with his cell. Then he grabbed a cart and entered the store. As he shopped several fans approached him and he shook his head.

'Oh man now I do not like this anymore. I can't even go grocery shopping without my fans up my butt. Here we go; the same crap I dealt with since I started at 5 years old.'

He stared and they approached him.

"I know you're busy but can you please sign this for me? I really do adore you and that amazing talent up on that stage. Oh it is true you're married; whoa I thought that was a rumor."

He shook his head.

"No it's not a rumor. I married Brittany and we're not leaving the music business either. Oh I swear the stupid press! Have a nice day ladies hope to see you all at the signing this weekend. Bye now!"

He paid for his groceries and went out to his car to put them in his trunk. He closed his trunk and got in the car. Then he clicked on the light over his steering wheel and went over his list one more time. When he was sure he checked everything off, he shut the light and pulled out carefully. Then he drove toward the Chinese place. He called the number and placed his order. When he arrived the food was ready and he paid for it.

"Have a goodnight Mr. Seville and congratulations to you and Mrs. Seville."

He smiled and thanked him.

"Thank you and have a nice evening to. Bye now."

He drove back to the house and dialed the house phone. Brittany washed her hands and dried them off. Then she, Jean, and Elle went outside to give him a hand with the groceries.

He bought the Chinese food in the house and placed it on the dining room table. Then he handed Brittany her house key. Then he ran up to their room and started to put the bed together. He looked around and shook his head. The he went over the manual again and looked in confusion.

'Oh no wonder why I can't understand the information it's in Spanish not English. Ok now I know what I'm doing. Ok that wasn't too hard. Now that our bed is together; what's next?'

He descended from the stairs just as Simon and Theodore knocked on the door. Then he ran to the kitchen and washed his hands. Jeanette answered the door and let them in.

"Hey boys what took you two so long? It takes that long to bring a truck back to the place. Simon why are you so angry?"

He showed her the latest tabloid and stared out of the window.

"Man it never ends the stupid press and their lies! Sometimes I really hate being a celebrity sometimes. I am so sick of these stupid paparazzi people driving me nuts; trash talking every one of us. Read it Alvin if you think I'm kidding; you're married and they're still talking! Both Theo and I are engaged and they're still talking! Oh just in Simon Seville and another blonde are caught making out in the back of his SUV. Oh new event…Alvin Seville already wrapped up in a sex scandal…It just goes on and on!"

Alvin looked and asked.

"Jean let me see that. Me in a sex scandal…what the hell! Now they are getting ridiculous! Who are they linking me with this time? Oh I can't believe this Susie and Chelsea! Ooh both their faces make me wanna barf!"

Brittany took the tabloid from his hand and kissed his neck while he gazed out of the window.

"Don't pay attention to that trash? We know the truth."

He sighed.

"Yea I know but still? It's annoying and down right despicable what they say about young celebrities. Especially a married couple. Brittany our fans read those things…and what they write will make them look down on us. We're supposed to be role models not a bad influence."

She sighed and grabbed his waist.

"Alvin they'll never turn against us. Our fans are loyal and would never think that stuff is true. Besides our fans are teens and don't read that garbage. They're more into the teen magazines than the tabloids! Stop worrying about it. Alvin you are too young to be like this."

Simon sighed as Jeanette put her hand on his shoulder.

"You do have a point but, the paparazzi is making it into a field day. I mean already they went after me and Alvin. It just never fails…we've been in the spotlight since we were like5 and are now 18 and it just got worse because we got older. I'm telling you all now; They keep on printing this garbage you'll deal with a ticked off Chipmunk and my mouth will go off on them! They'll hear words from my mouth they never knew were in my vocabulary!"

Theodore glanced through the tabloid and said.

"Lucky for me they can't attack me. I'm the sweet one remember."

Alvin and Simon glared at their baby brother.

"Oh really what exactly is that supposed to mean? You think its funny reading that trash about us? Well it's not Theo!"

He stared at Simon.

"I told you not to buy that and you ignored me! At least Alvin has more sense not to pay attention to that garbage. If they attack anyone it's mainly Alvin so you shouldn't be talking! His personality is the bad boy of the chipmunks genius! If anyone should go off on the stupid press it's him not you! He's married and it might just affect his marriage; so you're dead wrong for talking!"

Brittany looked.

"It will not; I know him better then the damn press. They keep it up I'll go off on the damn press; don't think I'm playin either! We have the same personality Theo and they are starting to tick me off with all their trash talk! Let's drop it and eat our dinner after I warm it in the microwave! I said drop it!"

Theodore shut his mouth and Brittany walked into the kitchen to warm the food so they could eat. While they ate they all laughed amongst themselves. Brittany was talking about the time that girl in the 7th grade wouldn't leave Alvin alone. Then she stepped in and got into a huge fist fit with her making her get suspended for 10 days!"

She smiled.

"I might've gotten suspended but it was worth it. Alvin is worth fighting for and now he's my husband!"

Alvin sighed.

"You had to bring that up didn't you? I'll never forget that day I'll tell you. You just came charging at her and knocked her to the ground. I had to laugh because she couldn't block any of the punches you threw at her. Your jealousy got you in too many fights; yet you managed to win everyone you were in. Who am I kidding; I got in more fights because all you liked to do was flirt with the guys approaching you though I was standing right there!"

Simon laughed.

"Yea we can all presume both of you are jealous! But what can we do about it? You two were inseperateble when you 1st got together! Now look you're married and starting a new life together! It was all worth the drama don't you think?"

He nodded as he ate his egg drop soup. Then he took the dishes to the sink and washed them. Then after they were done eating; his brothers and her sisters headed home. Simon looked.

"We'll be leaving now. You may want some time alone with your wife in your umm new house. See you Alvin."

Alvin and Brittany walked them out and then went in their house. She looked around and sighed.

"Well we're alone now. This house is really big. I didn't realize how big the house was until everyone left. I'm going upstairs to our room and putting the sheets on it. Oh Alvin honey program the alarm system since you're the man of the house. I'll be right down."

He sighed as he locked the door and put the code in for their alarm system. Then he wrote it down on paper and put it in the address book on the coffee table. He went to the fridge and put the left overs away. He grabbed the tabloid and threw it away in the garbage can. Then he sighed and stared into space. He stared at his wedding band and shook his head.

Brittany came downstairs and saw him all silent.

"Alvin what's the matter? Are you alright? You really seem upset?"'

He heard her and looked up.

"Oh no I'm just trying to adjust without my brothers and Dave in the house with me. It's going to be hard for me to be in this house all alone with you. You do know both their rooms are next door to mine. It'll just be weird not having them down the hall from me."

She sat next to him and said.

"I know it's going to be hard for me to. I'm used to Elle and Jean next door to me and Ms. Miller down the hall. We are married now. We both know it's going to be hard for us to get used to the fact our brothers and sisters aren't in the house with us. But we'll get through together. But one good thing is; our parents aren't breathing down our backs and neither are our siblings. It's just you and me."

He smiled.

"Yea it is just you and I without everyone bugging us. I'm going to relax in the Jacuzzi. My muscles are aching. You want to join me?"

Her face lit up and she smiled.

"Yes of course I'd love to join you. Let me just get out of these dirty clothes. I smell like the fridge. I'll be right down honey."

He smiled as she walked up the stairs and went out to their Jacuzzi. He took off his socks, sneakers, and jeans. Then he went in the Jacuzzi and leaned against the side while the bubbles wrapped around his aching muscles. He closed his eyes and sighed.

Brittany exited the house and put her hair up in a high ponytail. Then she got in the Jacuzzi across from him. She rested her head against the side of the Jacuzzi and also sighed. She opened her eyes and called to him.

"Alvin are you asleep? Hello wife talking here."

He looked up and smiled slyly.

"Me sleep in here. No way; I was just resting my eyes. Why are you over there? I'm over here."

She swam toward him and smiled in his eyes. Then she removed his cap and said.

"I was just waiting for you to tell me to join you? I know how you hate to be bothered when you're trying to relax especially after a recording session or concert!"

He looked up and stared.

"True that, but we didn't perform tonight did we? We ran around today getting stuff for our house. We didn't even spend time together like a married couple is supposed to. We had company remember?"

She smiled as she moved toward him. Then she moved in to kiss him. He embraced her and kissed her passionately. Her hands brushed along his chest and down to his swim trunks. He grabbed her hands and she looked.

"What's wrong Alvin? We're married now it's alright. No one can tell us no."

He smiled slyly and said.

"I know that, but we tried this before and found out it's not that satisfying! Unless you lied to me that night and just wanted to continue in the bed?"

She looked into his eyes and said.

"Making love to you is never unsatisfactory no matter where we do! Just like that song Anywhere we sang together? So what do you say?"

He looked deep into her eyes and said.

"Whatever you're up to is fine with me! You're frisky tonight aren't you and it's no where near mating season."

She looked and said as she kissed him passionately slowly untying his swim trunks.

"Being married to you every season is mating season. I just can't resist you no matter how hard I try to. Even when we dated years ago I saw myself fighting the temptation every time you held me in your arms! Now that we're married it'll be even harder to resist you; because you're right there by my side in the bed. "

He heard a knock on the door and shook his head.

"Oh man now who is it? Brittany I'll be right back. Man a husband can't be with his wife and enjoy their new home."

He dried off and tied his swim trunks. Then he entered the house and answered the door after he looked through the peep hole.

"Mike and Jake what are you two doing here? I'm married now and can't be hanging around. What is it? "

Mike looked.

"We forgot to give you two our wedding gift. Here you go Alvin; have fun we're umm leaving now. Jake let's go now bye and enjoy the night!"

Alvin closed the door and sighed shaking his head.

'Yea right whatever you say if I can get turned on that is. I'm going to be getting into a fight with Brittany once again.'

He put the gift down from his friends and locked the door. Then he armed the alarm again. Brittany entered and looked.

"Alvin who was that at the door? What is that you have in your hand?"

He put his arm behind her head and responded.

"Oh the wedding gift from Mike and Jake. Why don't we open it to see what they got us? Brittany what's the matter?"

She sighed and stared.

"I don't know; it just seems like I just can't turn you on no matter how hard I try to? Maybe our parents were right; we made love so many times when we were just dating and now the desire just isn't there anymore! I can't even turn you on. It's just hopeless!"

He sighed and stared at her.

"Don't say that. Brittany I've just been under a lot of stress lately; it's not you. Don't put yourself down like that. It'll get better I promise. Let's see what they got us?"

They opened it and she smiled.

"Oh Alvin look it's a picture of the whole gang in High School; there's you, me, Jean, Simon, Elle. Theo, Mike, Jake, James, Jill, and Tina!! It's our graduation picture and they got a frame. Look it says Alvin and Brittany Always….Best Friends for Life!!"

He smiled as he put it up in the living room. Then he looked at her and said.

"I think that is a good wedding present don't you? What is that? Oh Mike…man I'm going to bop him one."

Brittany looked and asked.

"What is that?"


	3. Chapter 3

A New Role in Life

A New Role in Life

Ch 3

"Quality Time and Unexpected News"

He picked up the little bottle and shook his head. Then Brittany walked toward him and asked.

"What is that? Alvin tell me what that is you have in your hand please?"

He sighed and handed it to her.

"It's KY warming massage. Mike thinks he's so slick and I'm going to bop him one for doing that. Like I need help getting turned on."

Brittany looked and stared.

"Well do you; it sure seems like it. Obviously I can't turn you on maybe this will help."

He shook his head.

"Britt all he seems to think about is that; now we both know how he gets all those girls to give it up. Another thing we're chipmunks not humans it won't do anything for us. I'm going to bed I can't do this right now. Goodnight Brittany honey I love you."

She watched as he kissed her goodnight and heard their bedroom door close. She sat on the couch and read the bottle. Then she shook her head and clicked on the TV to watch something to keep her mind off of the sudden change in Alvin. Then she thought maybe it was a mistake getting married so young. She sat and stared at her wedding band. Then she looked at the stairs leading to their room and shook her head.

Around 11:30pm she headed upstairs to their room and took the warming massage with her. He clicked on the light and stared at her.

"Tell me you're not going to use that. Brittany I'm telling you we don't need it. Believe me that's just something guys use to arouse a woman's senses. Since when do you need help to turn me on? Almost 10 years we're together and not once have you used that stuff or did you?"

She shook her head.

"No of course not. I'm just trying to figure out why Mike gave it to you? Are you having a problem getting in the mood or is he just trying to be funny like usual? I mean in the Jacuzzi you looked scared and you've been in bed since 9:30pm. Something just isn't right with you and I'm wondering what it is?"

He sat up in their bed and stared at her.

"Nothing is wrong with me Britt. I went to bed early because I was tired. You're forgetting we ran all over the place today to get the things for our house. I moved some furniture in and did a lot around the house today. I'm telling you I'm fine stop worrying will you? When are you coming to bed?"

She sighed and put the warming massage on the nightstand next to her side of the bed and entered the bathroom to get ready for bed. He picked it up and read the label.

'Are you kidding me? How the hell does this help him get laid? I'm married now and am not going to need this to turn me on? Mike you seriously need help I swear. Talk bout desperate measures; gee I thought I was bad he's really desperate. Oh well we're not going to need this tonight. I don't think we will. Let me put it back where I got it before my wife knocks me out.'

He sat up and stared by the bathroom waiting for Brittany to come out of the bathroom. She exited and pulled her hair down. He smelled her body spray and smiled.

"Ooh no perfume tonight; you're definitely up to something. Well now aren't you feisty?"

She slid off her robe and got on the bed moving her fingers along his abs and up his chest tracing the lines in his chest. He smiled and took off the comforter as she crawled up and started to kiss his abs. He felt her soft lips against his skin and sighed. Then her hands moved to his boxers and she untied them slowly. He kissed her passionately and his hands moved inside her pajama top while he slowly slid it off over her head. She continued to smile down at him while she finished undoing his boxers sliding them down slowly. He reached up for the light and switched it off after he pushed her down to their bed.

"Told you; you didn't lose your touch honey. Still think you can't turn me on?"

She shook her head and pulled him down to her. Then she gripped him tightly as everything around them faded once again causing the environment to turn steamy. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly as he came down on her several times. His hands caressed her body as she lay there indulging in his loving.

"Aagh…..I'm so glad we're married and don't have to worry about anyone else around to walk in on us. No parents or our younger siblings! Aagh…I love you so much ….Alvin….OOHHH…"

He smiled down at her and brushed her hair from her face sticking from the sweat dripping down………She lost her breath and grabbed onto him tightly as they got deeper…Then she pushed him down to their bed and continued…Several hours passed and they gazed into one another's eyes as her head rested on his sweat soaked chest. He stroked her forehead gently and caught his breath after they made love the 2nd time as a married couple. She put her arm over him and kissed his sweat soaked chest still trying to catch her breath. He smiled down at her and reached up to put their ceiling fan on and she fell asleep on him. He sighed and threw the sheet over them and pulled her a little closer to him before he fell asleep.

Back at The Seville house Simon sat up in his bed watching TV staring at the wall where Alvin's bedroom used to be. He got out of the bed and entered looking around at the vacant room. He shook his head and entered Theo's room where he sat up and also stared at the wall. He saw Simon.

"It's so quiet around here now that he's not in his room blasting his stereo. Well at least dad can sleep without worrying about him sneaking out to see Brittany. I wonder how he's adjusting to not having us next door to him. He probably is enjoying it especially since he's the eldest and doesn't have to hear Dave yelling his name. Oh man I really miss him don't you?"

Simon sat on his baby brother's bed and held him close.

"Yea of course I miss him, but Theo he's married now and living with his wife. We have to realize that sooner or later. Now get to sleep. I'll be two doors down from you if you need me. I'm going to read a book for a bit and then turn in myself. Goodnight Theo see you in the morning."

He hugged Simon and responded.

"Goodnight Simon and thank you. See you in the morning."

Simon watched as his baby brother closed his eyes and put the comforter over him as he slept soundly. Then he exited his room and entered his own room. He clicked on his light and put his glasses on to read a book before turning in for the night. Dave went to check on his boys. He entered Theodore's room and saw him fast asleep. He smiled and closed his bedroom door quietly. Then he entered Simon's room and saw him sitting up in bed.

"Hey Simon why aren't you asleep yet? Still trying to adjust to not having your brother Alvin here? Me too son don't think I'm not. I actually went in his room to check on him. Then I realized he wasn't there and home with his wife. Get some sleep Simon. See you in the morning goodnight Simon."

Simon hugged his father and put his book down. Then he took off his glasses and clicked off his light.

"Goodnight dad see you in the morning."

Simon closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep after Dave covered him with his comforter. Then he entered his room and fell asleep after he shut the TV off. At the Miller household the only one having a hard time sleeping was Ms. Miller. Jeanette and Eleanor were fast asleep in their beds. She entered their rooms and kissed them on the forehead.

"Goodnight my girls love you. See you in the morning."

Then she exited their rooms and entered Brittany's room looking around at the vacant spot that used to be occupied by her fashion magazines, makeup, and perfumes all along her dresser. She stared at her bed and shook her head. Then she exited the room and headed to hers laying a wake for a while until she just couldn't keep her eyes open anymore.

Back at their house Alvin woke up and shook his head because his brothers and father weren't in the house. He missed the screams from Theodore when he had the nightmares and ran to his room for protection. All the memories of their baby brother always running to Alvin when he was scared or sad played in his mind. Then Simon Mr. Genius starting on him by saying 'Oh Theo will you grow up already? People are trying to sleep you know.' Then how fast Alvin got up and went after Simon when he picked on Theo. He sighed and looked down where Brittany slept soundly on his chest. She opened her eyes and rubbed his chest with her hands.

"You really are having a hard time adjusting aren't you? I guess the bond you have with your brothers makes you miss them a lot. Wish I could say the same about my sisters. We were never close like you and your brothers; well not me anyway. Jean and Elle are closer to one another than they are to me. I know for a fact they don't miss me at all."

He sighed as he stroked her forehead gently.

"Britt don't say that. Of course your sisters are missing you just like my brothers are missing me. I was always there for them especially poor Theo with those awful nightmares he had when he was younger. So many times he jumped in my bed and begged me to let him sleep with me. Of course I let him he's my baby brother and was really scared. Unlike Simon always treating him so badly or picking on the poor guy. Telling him to grow up and clear his mind when he goes to sleep. Then when our father finally gave us our own rooms he ran into my room when he had those dreams and I ended up going after Simon for picking on him. Theo was always close to me, that's why when it came to our wedding I chose him as my best man."

She smiled and kissed him passionately as her hands caressed every inch of his body causing him to heat up again. He looked and said.

"You're very aggressive you know that. Are you trying to get pregnant?"

She smiled and continued to kiss him passionately.

"Why would you think that? Didn't I tell you I'm not ready for kids yet? Besides you even said it yourself not until after college. Alvin tell me the truth; are you thinking about kids already? I'm your wife tell me please."

He nodded as he continued to kiss her passionately.

"Yes I am thinking about it. Of course I'm thinking about raising a family with you honey. We've been together for nearly 10 years, but I'm not pressuring you. If you still want to wait to have kids I can live with that. I mean we're only married a few days maybe we should take it easy before we end up having kids before any of us are ready to. Don't you think?"

She smiled and responded.

"Yea but it's no where near spring Alvin; it's harder for me to get pregnant now it's still summer for Pete's sake. Besides I'm on the pill. Lucky for us we're chipmunks and not humans. Or am I way off?"

He looked.

"Honey you're way off! Mating season for chipmunks in the wild is spring but for us you can get pregnant anytime. We've been active since we were 13 and 14. I mean you remember after homecoming you were scared you got pregnant and were afraid to tell me. So you just put your foot in your mouth you know that right?"

She sighed and put her head back on his chest.

"Yea I know I did, but I can't help it you're so irresistible it's not even funny. I'm serious it's the truth! Alvin all I can think about now even more is to dive into passion with you! I don't think you're aware on how much of a good lover you happen to be I just can't seem to get enough!"

He smiled and stared at her.

"No not really. But now that I know that; I'm bound to be a father by the beginning of college. Because I can't seem to get enough of your loving either! Goodnight honey I love you. Let's get some sleep alright. We had a rough day and a rough night too."

She snuggled up to him and gave him a kiss goodnight and then rested her head back on his chest while he stroked her forehead gently. He sighed after she fell asleep on him and then drifted off to sleep shortly after. The next morning Brittany woke up at 9:30am and threw her robe on. Then she entered the bathroom and got dressed. She ran down stairs and made breakfast. Then she put the coffee pot on and went back to cooking breakfast. In the meantime Alvin smelled something good and woke up stretching.

"Britt honey where are you? Brittany?"

He smelled breakfast cooking and smiled. Then he entered the bathroom and got dressed after he took a shower. Downstairs Brittany heard the shower water running and didn't touch the faucet while he was in the shower. She went in the cupboard and took out 2 coffee cups so they could have coffee with their breakfast. Her cell rang and she answered.

'Hey Jill what's up? Oh we've been home from our honeymoon awhile ago. How have you been doing? What's the matter?'

She cried into the phone.

"I'm having Jake's baby and don't know how to tell him I am without him dumping me. Britt I'm so scared it's not even funny. Why didn't I listen to you when you warned me about him? Now I don't know what to do; he's bound to dump me or tell me to get rid of the baby!'

Alvin descended from the stairs and grabbed her waist kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning Britt honey breakfast smells really good."

She grabbed his hands by her waist and kissed him back.

"Morning Alvin honey. Breakfast will be ready in 10 minutes. Oh man Jill is in trouble."

Puzzled he looked and asked.

"What do you mean by that? How is she in trouble? Hey Jill are you actually crying?"

She responded.

"Yea I am; hey Alvin. Have you seen Jake at all?"

He looked at Brittany and answered.

"Tell her he came by last night with Mike. Honey why is she so upset?"

Brittany whispered in his ear.

'Jake got her pregnant and she is afraid to tell him. Can she come over so she can explain what happened?'

He responded.

"Sure she's more than welcome; just make sure you give her the address. Just not too early we have a lot to do in the house still honey. Oh no Britt breakfast is burning. I got it!"

He ran to the stove and shut it off just in time. Then he put the exhaust fan on and opened two windows to get the smoke out of the house. He shook his head and looked at her with a glare. Brittany gulped.

"Ok we'll see you at 5:00pm this afternoon. I'm in trouble I nearly burnt breakfast. Talk to you later and take it easy. Bye Jill; Brittany out."

She hung up her cell and looked.

"I'm sorry for that. Alvin I'm really sorry."

He shook his head trying not to raise his voice in anger.

"One thing you better remember is never cook without the exhaust fan on. Another thing don't put the stove on so high or answer your cell when you're cooking. Britt you almost burnt the house down; you have to be more careful understand?"

She looked.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again I promise. You're not mad at me are you?"

He stared and sighed.

"No I'm not mad; you just have to be more careful especially when you're cooking. Come on then let's eat so we can get the house together before Jill comes by at 5pm. "

They ate their breakfast and had their coffee. When they finished eating and drinking their coffee Brittany took the dishes to the sink and washed them. Then he wiped the table down and set up the wall unit in the living room. He put the CDs and DVDs in the cabinet below the wall unit and their wine glasses and other special dishes on the shelves behind the glass door. Brittany continued to put their kitchen together and set up the drain board on the kitchen counter. He finished setting up the wall unit and put the entertainment center together that Dave got them for a wedding gift. Brittany watched as he picked up the TV and tried to put it in the area for the TV.

"Umm honey would you like me to help you? The TV looks pretty heavy; why don't you call someone to give you a hand? Alvin you're going to hurt your back if you do that on your own. Ok you're muscular but that is a heavy TV. Alvin will you listen to me; oh you're so stubborn I swear."

He looked up and glared.

"I got it Brittany. Just grab the other end so we can lift it up and put the plug through the hole I drilled in it. When I say lift; lift it not before or I'll throw out my back and I'm only 18. Ready; come on lift."

She helped him put it in the area and pulled the plug through as he held it up until she plugged it in. She handed him the DVD-VCR player and he put it under the cable box. He took the three plugs and pulled them through the hole and shook his head.

"Aww Shit we need an extension chord so we can use our DVD player."

Brittany ran into the garage and took out an extension chord. Then she handed it to him and said.

"Well plug the cable box and TV in the wall and then the DVD-VCR player and stereo in the extension chord. Oh no wait Alvin the Stereo and DVD-VCR player can be plugged in on the other side the plugs are long enough so you don't need the extension chord see for yourself. Maybe we should umm caddy corner the entertainment center so the plugs don't get in the way and cause anyone to trip?"

He looked and caddy cornered the entertainment center. Then Brittany took the extension chord and rolled it back up. He plugged them both in and sat on the couch wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Ok why is it so hot in here? Do we have the air on or no?"

She entered the hall and looked at the thermostat. Then she asked.

"No wonder why it's on 80…I'm going to put it on 70 after I close the two windows we had opened after that incident in the kitchen this morning. Is that better?"

He nodded.

"Yea thank you honey. It's starting to look like a house don't you think? Do we have any pictures to put up on the walls? You know like in the hall, dining room, kitchen, and our room?"

She looked in the box marked living room and found two pictures. One from their first US tour and the one from the prom they took together. Then she found another gift they never opened. She took the one from the prom and put it in the hall way. Then the one from their first US tour together she put in the living room next to their graduation picture from Jake and Mike. She sat next to him on the couch and said.

"Look another wedding gift we never opened. Oh Alvin it's from my stepmother. What do you think it is?"

He shrugged and put his head back against the cushions on the couch while he put his arm behind Brittany's head. She opened the card and smiled. Then she unwrapped it and her eyes widened.

"Oh wow that's beautiful. Look Alvin it's a picture of a cross shining with gold outlining a person ascending into a golden gate. Any idea what that is?"

He looked at it and smiled.

"Yea I do that is a main thing with our religion. It's the ascension of our savior! My father raised us as Catholics that's why when we got married it was a Catholic priest that did the ceremony. Obviously Ms. Miller is also Catholic. They say pictures like that protect a religious family. My father has like 3 of those pictures in his house. Ms. Miller has a few pictures like that too but you never realized they were there. I bet she had it blessed too. Britt that cross around your neck signifies the catholic religion. All 3 of you have one honey. You never realized that."

She shook her head.

"No not really; I just never took it off because for some reason it makes me feel safe when I have it on. Wow don't I feel dumb now. What about you? I know for a fact you're Catholic but never saw your cross. Do you have one?"

He took it out of his shirt and showed her. She grabbed it and looked at it.

"Oh wow you also have a cross? That's a really nice one too and that weird looking charm is what exactly?"

He smiled and said.

"An Italian horn from Dave. He gave it to me on my 13th birthday; it's something a father passes down to his eldest and the boys after him. I always wore them but never showed them off for obvious reasons. Simon and Theodore have one but don't really like jewelry so it stays in a jewelry chest they each have."

She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as he clicked on the CD player. Then she moved her hand across his chest and held him while they listened to music.

"Oh Alvin your friend Jake got Jill pregnant and she hasn't told him yet. So if she seems a little emotional when she gets here at 5pm don't take it personal. We tend to get like that when we're carrying a baby. She is literally breaking down because she's only 17 and already pregnant. Unlike me being 17 and married to my long term boyfriend she's only with Jake since the 12th grade and not even engaged yet. How do you think he'll react when she tells him?"

He sighed.

"I have no idea, but if he knows what's good for him he'll stick by her. Then again it's Jake he might just deny it because he has slept with so many friggin girls that I completely lost track! No matter how afraid she is; she has to tell him the truth before she starts to show and gets accused of cheating on him. I hope she does not expect me to break it to him because he's my best friend. I will not….repeat will not get myself caught in the middle of it. I am married to you and that's between those two. Make sure you tell her that she better not even think of asking me to tell Jake cause then he'll go and accuse me of sleeping with her behind his back! I mean it Brittany keep me and you out of it! We are married and have to focus on us no one else no matter if they are close friends of ours."

She sighed as she held him close.

"I know that Alvin; I just really feel bad for her. She's so young yet so naïve. Now she's pregnant and completely afraid of the baby's father. That can't be good! I have no intentions on getting caught up in the middle of it either. I am aware that we have to stay out of it and worry about our marriage and of course school and our music. But I'll still try to be there for her she is my best friend since I was really young. I just can't turn my back on her cause she's 17 and pregnant already. Can I?"

He shook his head and stroked her forehead gently.

"No of course not. That will be wrong but don't get caught up in it!"

_**ch 3 is finished….Will Jill try to drag Brittany and Alvin into it…Will she beg Brittany to ask Alvin to break the news to Jake….How will Jake react….read the next chapter and you'll see!!**_


	4. Chapter 4

A New Role in Life

Ch 4

"Time to Break the News"

Around 12:15pm Brittany watched Alvin start the spaghetti sauce and sighed. He smelled her perfume and smiled at her.

"Do you want to learn how to make sauce or not?"

She looked and watched as he opened the cans and poured them in the pot one at a time. Then she filled each can with water and poured them in the sauce. She minced the garlic and put it in the sauce. Then he added the rest of the ingredients and stirred it. She smiled and stared.

"Whoa talk about a lot of time to put the sauce together. So basically your father never used Ragu to make the lasagna like Ms. Miller. He made it from scratch? No wonder why you never ate lasagna at our house. What's the difference; they're both spaghetti sauce."

He laughed.

"No they're not the same. You'll taste the difference after I stir it after the 1st 30 minutes. You know Thanksgiving is coming up. Are we eating at my father's or inviting them here for dinner?"

She thought for a second and stared.

"Hmm I don't know. What do you want to do? I never made a turkey in my life and don't need them to get sick you know. Do you know how to make a turkey?"

He sighed.

"Britt it's not hard; my brothers and I helped my father cook every year for Thanksgiving. All you really have to do is follow the instructions on the bag and make sure it's cleaned out. We have a few months to figure that out anyway. Besides we still have to get the house together. "

She smiled and stared into his sky blue eyes.

"Yea you're right we still have a lot to do in the house. I still can't believe we're married after being together so long. Who'd ever think we'd last so long?"

He sighed.

"Yea I know…neither did I with all that drama we dealt with since we got together and you got your fame. I guess our love for one another got us through all the drama we faced with our fans and the stupid paparazzi in our faces."

She smiled and kissed him up against the wall. He embraced her tightly and returned the approach without 2nd guessing. Then she suggested.

"Why don't we go relax in our Jacuzzi? Unless you have a better idea that is."

He smiled and stared into her ice blue eyes.

"Sure why not but after I stir the spaghetti sauce."

She smiled and stared into his eyes.

"Ok fine then I like that a lot myself. Oh Alvin the phone."

He heard their house phone ringing. Then he grabbed it and answered.

"Hey mom we've been back from our honeymoon for awhile now. Yea everything is fine and I'm trying to adjust to not having Simon or Theodore driving me crazy. We're actually trying to get the house together before we start college in the fall. Why what's the matter?"

She responded into the phone.

"Oh nothing really just still trying to get used to my baby being a married man. Then my other two babies getting ready to also become men like you."

He sighed.

"Mom we are all 18 and already men. You have to realize that sooner or later. No I didn't get Brittany pregnant yet either. We're only married a few days and in no rush and no neither did Simon or Theodore get her sisters pregnant either. You'll be the 1st one to know if any of us are expecting. Mom I have to go now my sauce is going to burn. Bye mom love you too."

He hung up the phone and entered the kitchen to stir the sauce. Brittany held his waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"Is she still driving you crazy about having kids? What is the big deal anyway? Man she's only what 30 or something like that? My father isn't even bugging me about having kids why is your mother?"

He sighed.

"Because she was your age when she had me and Simon and my age when she had Theodore. I just try not to get smart with her anymore when she brings it up. Even though I still haven't forgiven her for not coming back for us to let her know she's alive and well."

Brittany looked and sighed.

"Yea I noticed that at our wedding reception. I still don't think that's our father. We were in Ms. Grudge's orphanage when we were very young. Unless I'm just being stubborn and still looking at it like both our parents died when we were younger. He might be an uncle but can't be our father."

Alvin looked and grabbed her hands by his waist and responded.

"Britt you never know it could really be your father. I mean honey he has that locket of you 3 when you were just born. Besides he was full of joy when he found you 3 again."

She sighed.

"Maybe you're right and I'm just resenting him because of what he did when the hunter killed our mother. Let's drop it I'm going to start crying again."

He sighed and took a spoon and cooled it off.

"Here honey try this and tell me if it tastes the same as Ragu?"

She let go of his waist and he put the spoon in her mouth. She smiled and stared.

"Ok you're right that tastes a lot better. No wonder why we liked Dave's lasagna so much. He made the sauce fresh and not from a jar."

Alvin laughed and put the cover back on the pot and lowered the sauce a little making sure the exhaust fan was on. Then he headed out to their screened in patio and put the Jacuzzi on. He checked the temperature and ran up the stairs to their room and put on his swim trunks on. Brittany washed her hands and went out to the Jacuzzi and felt the temperature of the water and watched the bubbles start to form. He descended from the stairs and headed out to the porch. Brittany entered the house and put her bikini on. Then she went outside and got in first. He watched as she leaned against the side of the Jacuzzi and stared at him.

"Come on Alvin the water is just right."

He got in and also leaned against the side of the Jacuzzi. He closed his eyes and she went more toward his direction and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked up and smiled at her. Then he embraced her tightly and kissed her passionately. She moved her hands along his chest and caused him to sigh. She looked into his eyes and asked.

"How much does a newlywed couple make love after they get married?"

He shrugged and stared at her.

"Well we have 2 times already, and it depends on how attracted the couple is to one another. See in our case we're easily aroused when we're this close to one another. Then again it also has to do with the trust the husband has in his wife and the trust the wife has in her husband. So you tell me?"

She smiled and moved her hands to his swim trunks and untied them while she kissed him passionately. He stared into her ice blue eyes and smiled slyly. She looked and said as they broke apart.

"That may be one thing, but you're forgetting one other factor of marriage is security a wife has when she's in her husband's arms; which we both know when this wife is in her husband's arms she doesn't feel threatened at all and very secure. Now it's your turn to tell me your answer to that point I just made."

He smiled slyly and responded.

"I say that since she feels so secure in his arms then what is taking her so long to make a move on her more than willing husband? Well he's still waiting for his wife's response."

She was about to make her move but heard the door bell ring and shook her head. Then she got out of the Jacuzzi and threw her robe over her bikini. She put her flip flops on and answered the door.

"Mike what do you want? Alvin is asleep because he's been doing a lot of work in the house so we can get it in order."

He looked and stared.

"So did our little wedding gift set off any sparks or not?"

Brittany's eyes slanted.

"Do you ever think of anything else or is that beyond you? Now you wonder why Shana dumped your ass. What do you really want?"

He looked concerned.

"I was just wondering if any of you have seen or heard from Jake. I went by his house and he hasn't been there for days and called his cell and got no answer. Man my cousin has disappeared into thin air and that was just a joke I was kidding. I know Alvin wants to knock me right out for putting that in your umm wedding gift! Jill can't even seem to get a hold of him and has been a bunch of emotions since he disappeared after last night!"

Brittany shook her head.

"No we haven't heard or seen him after he came by here with you last night. Maybe he just went to a secret hiding place. He seemed on edge last night when he stopped by with you. I'll let Alvin know and if we do hear from him then Alvin or I will tell you. Don't worry too much about him he's probably just thinking things over. Mike your cousin isn't in a suicidal state of mind or anything too serious. He'll turn up. You know where he may be. The old fort you, Alvin, his brothers and Mike used to chill at when you had girl problems. It's still there not too far from our tree house. He'll be fine Mike calm down."

He sighed.

"Ok Brittany I'll check it out and tell Alvin I was only trying to be funny with that KY garbage. So he doesn't end up knocking me out. See you later and thanks again."

She smiled and responded.

"You're welcome Mike that's what friends are for. See you at school or around town. Bye Mike and don't worry too much bout your cousin."

She closed the door and locked up. Then she entered the kitchen and stirred the spaghetti sauce. She looked at the timer and stared into space. Then she headed back out to the Jacuzzi where Alvin was relaxing against the side. She slid off her robe and took off her flip flops. Then she entered the Jacuzzi and he looked up.

"Who was that?"

She sighed.

"It was Mike he can't seem to find Jake anywhere. He's really worried. I don't think Jake took it too well when Jill told him she was pregnant. You don't think he would do anything too drastic do you?"

He looked and responded.

"No of course not; he's only 18 and a little leery on what to do since she's expecting and we all know how strict her parents are. Knowing Jake he's at our fort trying to think things through on what to do next. I wouldn't worry too much about it."

Brittany just sighed.

"I just hope she's not lying about getting pregnant so he'll stay with her. That will really suck if that's the case. Or maybe she thinks I'll be jealous because she is pregnant and I'm not though I'm married."

He looked and stared. Then he got out of the Jacuzzi and dried off. He sat at the table and dialed Jake's cell. He answered.

"Yo Alvin what's up? Have I spoken to Jill; no she's been ignoring me for some reason and I'm at the fort trying to figure out why. Would you know why she's ignoring me? Alvin man I'm going crazy here. Help me out will you?"

Brittany glared as she dried off.

"Oh you tell me not to get involved and guess what Alvin you just involved yourself. Don't you dare get in the middle of it Alvin. You tell him that Jill has to talk to him and that's it. Don't you dare tell him why she's being like that?"

Alvin sighed and responded.

"Jake go and talk to Jill she has something to tell you. When I say something I mean something important you need to know. Well I'm going back to work on our house talk to you soon bye bro."

He hung up his cell and buried his head in his hands. Then Brittany held him and said.

"You couldn't tell him even if he is your best friend. Jill has to be the one to tell him about the baby not you. You have your own life to worry about and we have to focus on our music, school, and raising a family of our own Alvin honey. We're married now and have our whole lives ahead of us as husband and wife."

He sighed.

"Yea I know that Brittany. It's just I never hide things from him and it hurts. But you're right we can't get caught up in it. That's their problem; she played and now she's going to pay. Let's just hope Jake takes on the responsibility and doesn't dump her."

Brittany looked and gave him a massage as he sat still. He sighed and smiled. Then he grabbed her hand on his shoulder and said.

"I'm loosened up now Britt you can stop now. You keep it up I'll fall asleep."

She kissed him on the neck and said.

"Sorry about that. I guess when you're tense I always have a habit of loosening you up with one of my massages. Can we go back in the Jacuzzi please? The sauce is almost ready I stirred it already."

He looked and closed his cell. Then he got back in and leaned against the side of the Jacuzzi with his head back. He closed his eyes and let the bubbles wrap around his aching muscles after putting that TV in the entertainment center. She slid off her robe and got back in then she joined him in the Jacuzzi and kissed his lips when he opened his eyes. Her hands moved along his chest and she traced his abs. Then she moved her lips across his chest and her hands up his thighs causing him to sigh. He returned the approach without second guessing. Then he moved his hands from the side and to her bikini top. He slid down her straps and kissed her passionately moving his lips across her chest. She reached to the back and undid her clasp letting her bikini top fall. He shook his head and continued to kiss her passionately as he pushed her against the side of the Jacuzzi. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes as everything faded to red around them.

As they continued to make love in the Jacuzzi he heard the door bell ring and shook his head. Then he got out and dried off. He tied his swim trunks and threw a shirt on over his chest Brittany fixed her bikini and also threw a shirt over herself. She entered the house and checked the sauce again. Then she shut it off and put the water on for the lasagna noodles. Then she ran upstairs to their room and took a shower. Alvin opened the door and looked.

"Hey Jake and Jill how are you two doing? Brittany will be down after her shower. Why don't you two come in?"

Jake looked and helped Jill on the couch.

"Oh I'm just fine my girl is 3 months pregnant with my child and hasn't told her parents yet. My life is just peachy Mr. Married man."

Alvin laughed.

"Ha you're real funny. So what are you two going to do?"

Jake looked.

"What else but get an apartment and have her move in with me. Her mother isn't going to want her in the house because she lost her innocence before marriage and is also pregnant at 17. It's bad enough her parents can't stand me and wait till they find out I got her pregnant I'm going to be an 18 year old dead man. My father will also kill me and my mother will just be disgusted! Why can't my life be as smooth as yours? Man you're 18 and married to one of the hottest girls in the entire senior class."

He looked.

"Smooth life ah yea that's not funny. I have paparazzi in my face everywhere I go and when we're together they don't leave us alone. Smooth sailing NOT! Here's Brittany now. I'll be right back I have to make sure she put enough water in the pot for the lasagna noodles."

He entered the kitchen and Brittany sat on the couch.

"Jill are you alright? What's the matter?"

She sighed.

"No I'm not alright; I'm 17 and pregnant. My parents hate my boyfriend and now they'll disown me because I'm no longer innocent and knocked up! My back is killing me and I can't even stand up…does that answer your question? At least you're married and if you get pregnant they won't kill you!"

Brittany looked.

"Oh really don't you dare start on me. I'm with my man for almost 10 years and married to him. So what's the big deal; I told you to go on the pill but no not you. Then you go and tell me how to run my life when I'm older than you and have no damn privacy because of my fame! I'll give you oh don't you think 13 was a little too young to have sex? One thing you better get through that brain of yours is I'm a friggin chipmunk and mature faster than humans. Don't you get me started cause I'll make you cry if you're going to start your shit with me! I told you a million times to be careful but you ignored me so I stopped talking and now you're 17 and pregnant! It's your fault and no body else's. Yea I know your mother calls me a bad influence cause I'm 17 and married already! Do you really think I care? No I don't I have Alvin and he's my husband end of story! You better consider yourself lucky Jake is sticking by you; most guys run away or deny it! So you have no right lecturing me; my stepmother told me to think about getting married so young and I have no regrets. We're in love and are happy together! Now if you'd excuse me I have to make the lasagna so we can eat dinner."

She got off the couch and entered the kitchen. Then she layered the lasagna while Alvin watched her do it.

"Brittany calm down please. Just let it go will you? You warned her, she ignored you and now she is dealing with the consequences."

She yelled at him.

"Calm down you say? Oh yea sure I'll calm down her parents say I'm a bad influence on their daughter cause I'm 17 and married to you! Here listen to the damn message her friggin mother left me! Blaming me cause her daughter had sex and got pregnant! Like I actually told her oh yea Jill go sleep with Jake nothing will happen!"

He looked and shook his head.

"Brittany will you please relax? Stop being like that; they are just upset because their daughter is 17 and pregnant! Brittany pull yourself together and don't pay attention to what they say about you. We've been together since we were kids and now we're married. Who cares what people think we both know the truth and exactly what you told Jill prom night! Just take a deep breath. Jake's parents are saying the same thing about me; do you think I care? No I don't my father raised me right and I am not paying attention to what his mother is calling me. I got my mother and father's blessing to marry you and here we are married and in a nice house!"


	5. Chapter 5

A New Role in Life

Ch 5

"Two Best Friends Torn"

Brittany sat in her Fashion Design class and held her stomach. Tina looked and asked.

"Hey what's the matter with you? You were doing the same thing you did at lunch. Brittany how long has that been going on? Did you hear about Jill being knocked up? It's a shame she is having a baby before you and you're married."

Brittany glared.

"I am married and not ready to have a child yet. What part of that do you not understand? I am still a rock star Tina and would really wish you'd stop shoving it in my face because Jill is pregnant before me. Do you really think I care? Alvin and I have only been married for 4 months. We are not thinking about children right now, get off my back about it will you?"

Jill laughed and stared at her.

"We both know it's killing you because your husband doesn't want any kids after being with you for almost 10 years on Valentine's Day! He is supposed to be a chipmunk and just doesn't want the responsibility of being a father like my Jakey!"

Brittany ignored them both and went over her class work in silence. Then she watched the clock as the hands moved slowly. Theresa glared at Jill.

"Oh will you leave her alone already? At least Brittany is married and if she does get pregnant the baby's father will have the money to take care of the baby unlike your stupid whatever the hell he is to you! I don't even think you're pregnant Jill; if you are then how come you have no problem walking? Well answer that for me will you? Are you that jealous because her man stayed with her for all those years and is now her husband? Let's see back in July you were 3 months pregnant and it's now umm November; you'd be 7 month pregnant and can still walk! Besides you're not showing so explain that to me will you? What are you and Jake playing this little game to make them both feel bad? Well if that's your plan it's not working cause as you can see she is ignoring you! Oh Britt we have cheerleading practice this afternoon. Sorry you didn't make captain but you're a freshman."

Brittany looked and responded.

"I know that Teresa; I'm not mad about it. Oh no I have to tell Alvin I have practice this afternoon. Cover for me while I text my husband to let him know."

She flipped open her cell and text him under her desk.

'Alvin honey I have cheerleading practice this afternoon and won't be home till 6:30pm. Can you make dinner tonight?'

He received the text and responded.

'Yea sure no problem. I'll pick you up at 6:30pm. See you tonight love your husband Alvin. I have to pick up my uniform after school today anyway.'

After he sent the text he closed his cell. Then he went back to his assignment and stared at his wedding band. Jake looked and said.

"When do you and your wife plan on having children? Bro you're married now and still haven't gotten her pregnant. What have you lost your touch?"

He ignored him and went back to his class work. Trevor looked and glared.

"Will you knock it off already. They're married what; Alvin how long are you and Brittany married?"

He looked up and responded.

"It will be 4 months on the 26th. We got married on July 26th; let him talk all he wants I'm not listening. It's bad enough his stupid girlfriend's mother is blaming my wife cause her daughter is supposedly pregnant yet she is 7 months and not showing! So whatever! I don't care anymore and am done talking! Jake shut up already I'm trying to do my class work here!"

Mike threw a piece of paper at his cousin. Jake looked back and yelled.

"Why did you throw that at me? It's not my fault because Mr. Hot shot rock star over here doesn't want the responsibility of father hood when he's married and needs to grow up already!"

The bell rang and Alvin stormed out his class and punched his locker. Simon saw how upset his brother was and grabbed Jeanette's arm as he ran toward his elder brother's locker. Then Jeanette watched as Jill walked down the hall with out having to hold her back. She looked at Simon and whispered into his ear.

"Simon if I'm not mistaken at 7 months pregnant a girl Jill's size shouldn't be able to walk. Am I right or am I wrong; I mean if she's supposed to be 2 months away from her due date how come she isn't showing or having a hard time walking? I'm going to get down to the bottom of it! There is no way her mother is going to talk about my sister like that and get away with it. I'll meet you in my dorm in 10 minutes."

Simon looked and kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright Jean see you in 10 minutes."

He approached Alvin and looked.

"Alvin what's the matter? Why are you so uptight and trying to break your guitar hand? Are you having problems with your wife after only 3 ½ months of being married?"

He sighed and responded.

"No Simon our marriage is going well; it's Jake getting on my nerves because he's going to be a father is 2 months! Yet I saw Jill a few times today and she doesn't look pregnant at all. Then I'm reading all this garbage about me and my wife in the tabloids and getting aggravated. Does it ever end or am I going to be haunted by the press till I die or give up my singing career?"

Simon sighed.

"Yea I noticed that to and so did Jean. I just wish I knew what they were up to. Oh Alvin are we eating at your place or Dave's? I mean you have a nice house and not every one has seen it. "

Alvin looked.

"I think you are eating at our place on Thanksgiving because I overheard Brittany talking to Jean and Elle about cooking dinner at our place while the guys get to sit and relax watching football. Which we both know Dave will love that and so will I."

Simon laughed.

"Yea tell me about it. It will be nice to actually sit and watch the girls cook for once instead of Dave and the 3 of us. Besides Ms. Miller will really appreciate it; because she's really not young anymore. You know Jean was telling me she has doubts that Henry is their father. If I'm not mistaken didn't Olivia tell us the girls were the only 3 survivors out of 5 chipmunks? Doesn't he seem familiar like someone from our early days? Like a certain con artist claiming to be our mother's brother?"

Olivia spotted them.

"Hey Alvin and Simon. How have you two been?"

Alvin looked and responded.

"We've been better what about you? Hey Olivia when you found Brittany and her sisters was there anybody else alive but the 3 of them? Brittany and Jean have their doubt that's their father."

Olivia thought for a second and tried to remember.

"Umm I was really young and don't really remember. Sorry I couldn't be more of a help. See you later boys."

Jeanette continued to follow Jill and overheard her talking to Chelsea and then she saw Jake join them.

"So did they fall for it? Do Alvin and Brittany really think you're pregnant? Oh that was too funny leaving that voice message on Brittany's answering machine sounding like your mother. I am so good? What about you Jake; have you made him realize what a mistake he made marrying that little baby Brittany! You think he'll realize that he gave up a good woman who can give him the love he needs instead of a baby like Brittany that little stuck up snob! Maybe he'll think about what you said to him and divorce her. Then I'll get him back!"

Jeanette clicked off her recorder and snuck back to where Simon and Alvin were talking. She looked and stared.

"Umm Simon honey we have a huge problem on our hands. You and Alvin listen to the recording I just got from Chelsea, Jill, and Jake. Maybe we should go to your dorm and play it before they over hear it."

The 3 of them walked down the hall to where the dorm rooms were and Alvin looked around.

"Oh boy am I lucky I am not in a dorm room and home with my wife. Hey Theodore how have you been doing in school?"

He looked up from his lap top and responded.

"Oh fine I guess. Just been stacked with homework and getting into fights with Eleanor besides that I'm just fine and you?"

Alvin sighed.

"Same old thing homework and the same trash talk I'm used to in the stupid tabloids. What do you mean fights with Elle? I thought you two were getting along you're still engaged right?"

Theodore looked and responded.

"Yes we are it's just we are so stacked with homework and these rules in the dorm are so strict that it's annoying Eleanor and she thinks I'm avoiding her. Maybe I should just get an apartment with her if that's the case. I mean we're engaged."

Alvin looked.

"I wouldn't recommend it Teddy boy. You're in college and right now is not the time to be moving in with your fiancée. #1 Dave will kill you and so will Ms. Miller! Then you'll have the stupid tabloids talking trash about you like they do 24/7 bout me!"

Theodore sighed and stared.

"You're right but it's so hard to spend time with her when I am in this stupid dorm room with these strict rules."

There was a knock on the door and Theodore answered.

"Elle how'd you get in here?"

She smiled and responded.

"I told the dean we had a project due that is half our grade and he let me in. Hey Alvin."

Jeanette sighed.

"Guys we have a major problem on our hands. Listen to this recording I got not too long ago."

Eleanor sat on Theodore's lap and Alvin sat on Simon's bed while Jeanette sat on Simon's lap. She hit play and they all listened. Alvin's face turned beet red and he clenched his fists.

"Why that rotten no good back stabber; I'm going to kill Jake. Then I find out my ex is the one who left that message on my wife's answering machine. Do you have any idea how upset she is with me? She isn't even sleeping in the same room with me cause of it. Jean please send that recording to your sister. She has to know about what her so called best friend is trying to do to us. She's at cheerleading practice now but will get the message when she gets out."

Jean sent Brittany a sound message marked urgent to her cell and Alvin looked at his watch.

"Thanks Jean…oh and make sure all 6 of us keep our distance from both of them. Now I've about had it with the drama. I'm going to pick up my basketball uniform and go home so I can finish my homework. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow bye now. Oh no tomorrow is Saturday. I'll see you Monday morning and everyone is eating by our house Thanksgiving."

They all watched as Alvin exited Simon and Theodore's dorm room. Jake spotted him and Alvin glared.

"You better keep your distance from me Jake. You're on my danger zone and you know that's not a good place to be. Now move out of my way!"

Jake ran after him.

"Alvin will you stop being like that already? Why are you so angry at me? Aren't we best friends?"

Alvin turned.

"Best friends; how can you even say that? When you are in a conspiracy with my ex and my wife's best friend to break us apart! How can you even claim you're still my best friend! I am not talking to you just leave me alone! Sorry to say it Jake but I didn't believe Jill was pregnant anyway? So neither of you are going to fool me! Now move!"

He stormed off and entered the gym. The coach yelled.

"Seville after you change for practice I want to see you. Morales get over here now? I want to talk to you right now."

Mike ran over to the coach.

"Yea coach what is it? Oh Alvin he's a heck of a captain; when we were in Elementary, Middle, and High School he took us to the regional and we took 1st or 2nd."

Alvin entered the locker room and got ready for practice. He sat down and tied his high tops, and then he fixed his cap and ran over to the coach.

"Yea Coach you wanted to see me? Me captain but I'm a freshman. Isn't a senior supposed to be a captain? I mean yea I love basketball but don't intend on making it my career I have my music and my minor is Criminal Justice. But if you want me to be the captain I will. Yo Mike pass me the ball."

Mike passed him the ball and Alvin told him what his cousin Jake and Jill were trying to do. The whole team practiced for an hour and a half. Then when it ended Mike and Alvin grabbed their uniforms and went to the locker room to change back to their own clothes. Jake attempted to talk to Alvin again and he ignored him. Then his cousin got on his case.

"How could you do that to one of your best friends? Man Jake you have known Alvin since kindergarten and stab him in the back like this? I wouldn't forgive you either if I was him nearly 10 years he's been with Brittany and you are trying to split them up to satisfy your stupid girlfriend? Man you best figure out what your priorities are and think! I would never stab him in the back like that; it's good he has someone that is truly in love with him than his stupid fame or the money. Yet you have the audacity to join her in breaking them up; you make me sick!"

They exited the locker room and Mike asked Alvin to join him and the rest of the team at the club. He looked and responded.

"No more clubs for this chipmunk bro. I ended up in the hospital when I took Brittany to one of them and besides I'm married now and have a lot of homework to do and put some of the songs I wrote together to show my brothers for our album due to drop soon. See you Monday Mike bye. Oh and thanks for putting the good word in for me to make me the captain of UCLA's basketball team."

He watched as Alvin drove away and waved. Then he went back to join the other guys from the team to go out to the club.

"Alvin rather pass because he's a busy guy and beside he had a bad experience with a club the summer of our junior year! I'll tell you being best friends with a rock star isn't easy."

In the meantime Brittany took a break and drank her bottled water. She heard her cell beeping and read the text message. She flipped it open and listened to the recording Jeanette sent her. She saw Jill and walked over to her with a red face.

"Why you no good back stabbing brat; how could you even conspire with my husband's ex to break us up! Do you have any idea what you caused after you told us you're pregnant? Do you? Well I'll tell you what you caused…..more friggin drama we thought we put behind us in High School! As of today our friendship is over there is no way in hell are you breaking my husband and I up with this petty garbage! I have been with him nearly 10 years and there is no way are you going to do anything to mess that up do I make myself clear! I have enough stress with all the homework, my music career and my marriage to deal with and don't need a back stabbing bitch like you causing me more stress I'm 17 Jill and don't need it! You better stay away from me before I kick your ass across the basketball court! Now move! I need to get back to practice before you get severely injured by your ex best friend!"

Tina's eyebrows went up.

"I hope you're happy now stay away from me also! I'm done with you; go chill with Chelsea! You're so good at being two faced congratulations on becoming an expert! Wait up for me Britt!"

Chelsea started to laugh and Brittany glared at her. Cheerleading practice ended and Brittany, Teresa, and Tina entered the locker room to change into their regular clothes. Teresa looked and said.

"Hey Britt why don't you join us at the strip club? Our cheerleading captain just turned 21 and we're taking her out to celebrate."

She shook her head.

"I rather pass thank you. I went to one of those places for my bachelorette party and will never look at my husband the same way again because my stepmother and my sisters thought it would be funny to have a stripper named Alvin give me a lap dance. I'll see you ladies on Monday bye now."

Alvin pulled up and greeted her with a kiss as she got in the car. Then she buckled her seat belt and he pulled out and drove toward their house.

"So how was cheerleading practice? Oh guess who the new captain of our basketball team is?"

She smiled and looked.

"Let me guess you? I'm so proud of you Alvin and just can't believe my best friend stabbed me in the back like that? After everything she saw me go through when we were just dating you'd think she'd walk away. I guess I was wrong again. It seems like we'll never escape the drama even if we're married now. It just never fails does it; ooh I hate being a celebrity. You don't know who your real friends are anymore. If you ask me it really sucks. "

He grabbed her hand on his lap and smiled.

"Yes it does but we learn to deal with it even if it means losing friendships we've had since we were younger. We're together and married that's all that should matter to both of us now. "


	6. Chapter 6

A New Role in Life

Ch 6

"The Lowest of All the Plans"

When they got home Brittany held her stomach and Alvin ran to her side. He looked and asked.

"Brittany honey are you Ok? You've been doing that since lunch; by any chance did you eat anything that didn't agree with you? Brittany talk to me please I'm really concerned."

She sighed and looked up at him.

"No Alvin; my stomach has just been a little upset I'm fine really. I'm going upstairs and getting something more comfortable on. I just guess I'm upset because my best friend Jill stabbed me in the back. I just can't believe she stooped that low and told us she was pregnant before me and shoved it in my face. Then it turned out it was another plan to break us up! It just never fails. More drama we really don't need right now."

He watched as she headed upstairs to their room and shook his head. Then he went over to the oven and checked the chicken. Then he put the Rice-A-Roni on and set the table for dinner. He entered their room and saw Brittany staring out of the window shaking her head. He grabbed her waist and kissed her on the neck softly.

"Exactly what are you looking at? Brittany that's a father with his two boys at the park. What's the matter?"

She looked down at his hands by her waist and sighed.

"I know it is; I'm just trying to picture you with our kids if we have any that is. In our future we were married and had two boys that looked just like you but we never know it could've changed. I mean we're the age we were in that future and still childless!"

He kissed her on the neck again and sighed.

"I was a solo singer in that future. Can you please stop thinking like that? Brittany we will raise a family and be happy, but you can't rush it like you are right now!"

She looked up at the clock and said.

"Can you excuse me for a minute? I have to go and check something. Just meet me downstairs."

He watched as she entered their bathroom and heard the door close. Then he headed downstairs and dished out their food. He sat at the table and ate his dinner in silence and shook his head.

'Dave was right we're too young to be married. Why did I listen to my mother? Now I'm married to Brittany and she won't even sleep in the same bed with me! I just hate my life right now!'

In the bathroom Brittany examined her body to see if anything changed and sighed with relief she still looked the same. She stared at the pregnancy test and shook her head. Then she put it back in the cabinet and fixed her bra. When she was done she headed downstairs and joined him at the table.

"Sorry Alvin I was just checking my throat it's kind of dry. Dinner smells really good too."

He watched as she ate her food and shook his head; because she went for seconds. Then he saw her grab her stomach again and looked.

"Britt are you sure you're feeling OK? I also noticed your umm face is glowing more than usual. Are you paying attention to how much food you just ate? That's just not like you; are you sure you have nothing to tell me? Brittany will you please answer me; I'm really concerned. You're eating more than you usually do."

She denied it and then she looked down at her plate and noticed he was right. She had eaten a lot more than she normally did. She shook her head and stared into his sky blue eyes.

"Umm Alvin honey can we go to the doctor? I haven't really been feeling that well lately. Please and I snapped at my baby sister for no reason at all today and then ended up crying. Maybe I'm getting sick. My emotions have also been out of whack lately. Alvin please I'm begging you."

He looked at his watch.

"Umm Britt it's too late the doctor's office is closed. We'll go right to the doctor in the morning. I'll do dishes tonight; you just go rest on the couch and I'll be right there."

She entered the living room and still held her stomach. Then she lay back against the side of the couch and clicked on the TV. Alvin washed dishes in the kitchen and watched from the bar as she kept on grabbing her stomach. When he was finished with the dishes he sat on the couch and she rested her head on his lap. He stroked her forehead gently and flipped through the channels. She eventually fell asleep on him and he remained silent while he watched TV. Then he stared at his wedding band and smiled. He reached behind himself and took out his lap top and got back to work on his assignment due before Thanksgiving break. When he finished it he reviewed over it and printed it out. Then he put his assignment away in his folder and put it on their coffee table.

Brittany moved and he looked down and smiled. She looked up at him and stared.

"How long was I asleep? Oh Alvin I'm so sorry; I guess I was really tired from cheerleading practice this afternoon. "

He looked into her ice blue eyes and smiled.

"It's alright honey. I wasn't really keeping track of the time you fell a sleep on me. I had to finish my assignment anyway and was able to finish it. Are you feeling a little better now?"

She smiled and moved her hands inside his shirt and kissed him passionately as she pushed him down to their leather couch below them. She moved it up and caressed his muscular chest while he lay on his back.

"I guess that just answered my question. Who the hell is that at the door at this time? Man a husband and wife can't just be left alone! Brittany get up and let me answer the door."

He fixed his shirt and opened the door. Brittany spotted Jill by the door and glared.

"What the hell do you want? I'm not listening to your excuses Jill! You caused enough are you looking to cause more trouble! Like I don't have enough drama to deal with already!! One of my best friends who I've known for years was in cahoots with my husband's ex to make me feel like an outcast cause I'm not pregnant yet! So she decides to make me feel like a jerk cause she's pregnant before me and I'm married! Then my younger sister follows you and finds out it's all an act!! What's the matter Jill; angry because I caught you in your little game? Well that's your problem; our friendship is over!! Now get away from my house and stay out of my sight! I'm done with you!"

After she got angry she grabbed her stomach and Alvin ran to her.

"Jill just go home; you screwed up nobody else did! Tell Jake the same cause I know he's in the car waiting for you! Just leave will you! We have enough drama to deal with and don't need anymore! Bye Jill!"

He slammed their front door and grabbed Brittany as she was about to fall. Then he helped her to the couch and sat down next to her as she cried into his shirt soaking it with tears.

"Alvin what is wrong with me? Could I be or is it just in my mind? I'm really scared now; my emotions are out of whack, I'm eating more than I usually do and we're not as close as we were when we were only dating! We're dealing with the same drama we did all through school and still now. It'll never end and I just can't take the stress anymore! Maybe Dave was right we're too young to be married1 Maybe we made a huge mistake marrying so young."

She was about to run out the door and he grabbed her waist.

"Brittany look at me and listen. We didn't make a mistake getting married so young. Sweetie we're together nearly 10 years and are in love with one another. The stress will be there if we like it or not, but we can't let the drama break us up. Brittany listen to me please and don't do this to yourself. We deal with the drama because of our fame and the many obsessed fans hate the fact we're together such a long time. Brittany are you listening to me?"

She smiled and kissed him up against their front door.

"Oh Alvin is it possible for a chipette like myself to get pregnant before umm Spring? I mean we both know I was the age I am now in that wonderful future and the umm not so wonderful future!!"

He laughed and stared into her ice blue eyes.

"Hmm I don't really know the answer to that one. Until we can find out; how about I make up for the time I ignored you! Starting right now; what do you say to that?"

She looked and stared into his sky blue eyes.

"I don't know if that's wise; what if I am won't we be taking a risk of something happening to our baby or babies?"

He sighed and brushed his hand across her cheek.

"No we won't be taking a risk we're chipmunks; there's a big difference Brittany!"

She looked and responded.

"Yes but according to research our species ignore one another until umm mating season which is not till spring? So you're not even in the mood even if you claim you are. Try again Alvin I'm going to bed."

He shook his head and stared as she made her way up the stairs to their room. Then he heard their bedroom door close. He sat on the couch and put his head back and closed his eyes. Then he sighed and his cell rang. He looked at the caller ID and answered.

"Hey Simon what's up? What are you laughing about?"

He responded as Jeanette caressed his chest as eh lay on his back.

'Oh your umm ex Chelsea is 3 months pregnant and telling people that she's carrying your umm child. Alvin look at the tabloids and turn on the news it's all over the place. What are we going to do?'

Alvin clicked on the TV and flipped to the news.

'Just in Alvin Seville who recently married his long term girlfriend Brittany Miller has been having an affair with his ex and sources tell us that Chelsea Martines is carrying lead singer Alvin Seville's child…..What will his wife think? We'll keep you posted if anymore developments come in!!'

Brittany was sitting up in their bed and her mouth dropped.

'Oh hell no, not this crap again! She has her nerve lying like that; ooh that does it! Pregnant or not I'm going to kick that little slut's ass come Monday morning at school! Telling people she's carrying my husband's child that little Alvin groupie! Now this is even low for her!'

In the meantime Alvin buried his head in his hands and shook his head.

'Looks like Alvin Seville is getting interviewed to end this shit right now! Simon I'm going to set up an interview about this shit! I can't believe she is doing this to me? Of all the dirty tricks that little ooh has pulled now this! Oh no Brittany! Simon I got to let you go! I'll talk to you at school Monday! Alvin out!'

He hung up his cell and ran up the stairs to their room. Brittany looked out of the window and was crying. He came up behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Come on Brittany honey; let's call the TV station and straighten this shit out once and for all! Sorry bout the language but I'm really ticked off right now if you haven't noticed!"

She looked down and grabbed his hands by her waist.

"So am I and I am going to kick the shit out that bitch for making up a lie like that about you! How can she be so cruel? We're married nearly 4 months; how the hell can the press believe that shit! Alvin do you have any idea how serious this is? She is trying to destroy your dignity and our marriage! What are we going to do?"

He looked and kissed her on the cheek.

"We're going to set up an interview and tell these idiots that Chelsea is full of it and we're happy together! That's exactly what we are going to do and then we'll see what she does then! What you're not going to do is kick her ass and get put away! Do you understand me? Brittany I mean it you going after a pregnant idiot isn't going to help the situation just make it worse! Brittany I mean it!"

She sighed.

"Fine but I'm going to have some words to say to her for making up a lie like that! No way am I going to stand by and allow her to destroy your dignity and make us divorce or whatever her little game is!"

He looked.

"Britt she won't destroy my dignity! I love what I do and have since I was 5 years old honey! Besides I have you and nothing she says or does will ever make me change my mind about being in love with you! So stop worrying about it and let's stop it before it gets out of hand!"

She ran to the bathroom and got dressed. Then they both exited the house and the press took pictures and stuck the microphones in Brittany's face and he took her hand.

"Mrs. Seville how does it feel to be deceived by your husband? How does it feel to not be the #1 in his life? Mr. Seville any comments?"

Alvin glared and pushed passed the reporters and photographers in his face and they drove off toward the TV station. When they arrived he looked dead at Chelsea who was laughing!

"Oh Alvin finally come forward to tell your umm wife that you don't want to have children with her and rather have a real woman's child! Yea Brittany you are so blind he's been sleeping with me since you two got married 4 months ago! I guess you just can't satisfy him like I can and I have the proof it worked. See my stomach it's carrying a life form that happens to be his child?"

Brittany lunged for her and punched her dead in the mouth.

"Why you no good Alvin groupie! You're so stupid it's pathetic; he's a chipmunk smart one and he would never sleep with you! Now get your stupid ass on that TV and tell our fans you made up that lie! There is no way he could have possibly gotten you pregnant! You're a human ding bat and he's a chipmunk there's a big difference! Tell them Chelsea or we will make you look like a fool on national TV! Now move it! Alvin tell her to stop this garbage now!"

He looked and pushed Chelsea out of the way and took Brittany's hand. Then he looked at the reporter.

"You want an interview here we are live in the studio."

The reporter looked and watched as they sat down and questioned him about Chelsea's claim about carrying his child.

"So is this claim about you and your ex in an affair? Your fans want to know."

He sighed and looked into the camera glaring at Chelsea. Then he looked at her.

"Well you have a chance to tell them the truth or you will be the most hated of my fans! I mean it Chelsea!"

She didn't care and looked.

"You wouldn't; Alvin tell me you wouldn't! Maybe your umm wife but not you!"

He laughed and the camera man kept the camera on Chelsea. She didn't answer. So Brittany signaled him to turn the camera back on them as they sat across from the reporter.

"To answer your question Ms. Lewis. Chelsea Martines is my ex girlfriend from my childhood. Ever since Brittany moved into our town and joined my brothers and I on tour I fell in love with her and she became my ONLY girlfriend after Chelsea over there! Now as you can see Ms. Brittany Miller is now Mrs. Brittany Seville and my wife for nearly 4 months! So if we put 2 and 2 together then we can see that there is no way possible that Chelsea is pregnant from me cause umm 3 months ago I was on my honey moon with my wife and came back recently! Another thing I'm a chipmunk and she's not! So to all my fans that support mine and Brittany's life together we both thank you and I want you to know that was nothing but a rumor passed by another obsessed fan yet again like our last year of High School! When it leaked that Brittany was expecting and we immediately put that to rest! So we're doing it once again correcting a rumor that I could love anyone else but my beautiful wife Brittany who has been through too much with me and still has stuck with me through all the drama we dealt with through our days in school! We love each and every one of our fans!! Goodnight and thank you for tuning in!"

Chelsea broke down in tears and Brittany laughed as they exited the TV station hand in hand as the cameras flashed in their faces and her wedding band shined in the camera flashes. Alvin helped her in the car and then he got in on the driver's side and sighed with relief it was over for now! He drove away and headed back to their house. When they pulled up to their house he opened the garage with the garage door opener and parked the car. They exited his car and Brittany hit the switch that closed the garage door after she moved her car over a little so it didn't touch Alvin's. In the meantime in Jeanette's dorm room Simon sat up in the bed and sighed with relief Alvin stopped the rumor before it got worse.

"That's my brother for you. I just can't believe she stooped that low and actually though she would win. Boy she has no idea what she's messing with does she? "

Jeanette smiled at him and rested her head on his bare chest.

"No she didn't but now she does. When are we going to make love again? Simon honey it's been too long since we made love! Are you avoiding me cause it's not mating season? According to research a male ignores his mate until mating season which is 2 months after we get married. I don't think I can go that long without your touch!"

He smiled at her and clicked off the TV and the light by her bed as he kissed her passionately after he took off his glasses and hers too. She felt his hands moving inside her pajama top and closed her eyes as he undressed her slowly beneath her sheet. Then she embraced him tightly and remained still as he came down on her causing her to scream out in pain as the movement began to pick up! Eleanor heard Jeanette's screams and looked at Theodore.

"Are you kidding me? Man is they aware that the dean is down the hall and will hear them? Theo can we please go to your dorm so we can actually concentrate and pass our exam before Thanksgiving Break? I just can't think straight with them at it yet again!"

He nodded and followed behind Eleanor as he locked their dorm door. As they exited the dean asked.

"Ms. Miller where is your sister Jeanette? Is she aware that curfew is in effect and where do you think you're off to after curfew?"

Eleanor gulped.

"Oh my sister is under the weather and I'm going to my boyfriend's dorm to finish studying for our exam?"

The Dean walked away and she sighed with relief.

"Theo that was so close! Man they almost got busted!"

He sighed and lead her to his and Simon's dorm room. Then he let her in and locked the door behind them. He sat at his lap top and read about chipmunks and scratched his head.

'Whoa that is interesting, but makes no sense. How can they say a male chipmunk avoids his mate until mating season! Hmm maybe that's why Brittany won't sleep in the bed with my brother? But then again it's no where near mating season and Simon and Jean are making love. Ok now I'm really confused!'

Eleanor saw Theodore confused and walked to where he sat in front of his laptop. Then she grabbed his waist and kissed him on the cheek.

"Theo honey what's the matter? What is that you're reading? Why re you reading about chipmunks?"

He sighed as he grabbed her hands by his waist.

"Curious I guess. See according to this we tend to ignore our umm mates until mating season and I was thinking maybe that's why your sister isn't pregnant yet. But then again all 3 couples made love way before spring! Then again my brother Simon and your sister are mating right now as we speak what could be going on with Alvin and Brittany though? Could it be my father was right and they're too young for marriage? I mean when we spoke earlier Alvin told us that your sister Brittany hasn't slept with him for like 2 months and in the spare room too! They're married aren't they supposed to sleep in the same bed?"

Eleanor sighed.

"Well for the passed two months Brittany has been having these mood swings! I mean one minute she can be ready to kill someone and then another minute she's I tears. Besides she is eating a lot more lately! You know that she eats like a bird; but lately she's been eating like me. I mean I haven't noticed any changes in her perfect body but then again you never know! She won't take the home pregnancy test like my sister Jean and I tell her to yet the signs she's pregnant are so clear it's not even funny! I mean it takes a lousy 20 minutes of her time what is she afraid of?"

Theodore looked.

"It beats me; speaking of pregnancy tests have you taken one?"

She looked at him and nodded.

"Yes Theo and it's negative. Besides I'm also on birth control like my sisters are. I doubt I'll get pregnant before umm mating season! I'm just really concerned about Brittany and so is Jean and of course Alvin."


	7. Chapter 7

A New Role in Life

Ch 7

"Surprising News for Alvin"

When they got in from the television station Alvin locked their front door and armed the alarm. Then he hung his keys on the hook by the door. Brittany walked to their fridge and poured herself some fruit punch. He watched as she bent over to put the pitcher back in their fridge and gulped as he started to sweat. Then he felt the urge and stared at her while she drank her fruit punch. He thought of away to lure her in the bedroom. He thought of a plan.

"Brittany honey I'm turning in; I have a severe Sinus headache. See you in the morning love you. Are you sleeping with me tonight or the spare room like you have for the passed 2 months?"

She looked and responded.

"I'm sleeping in our room. I missed you too much just needed a break from making love to you every single night. It was nothing personal really. Just couldn't take anymore that's how good your loving is. See you in a bit Alvin honey."

She waited until Alvin headed upstairs to their room and then she entered the bathroom and took one of those home pregnancy tests. She paced back and forth staring at the clock then she sat on the couch and watched some TV. After 20 minutes was up she entered the bathroom and took a deep breath; then she looked at the stick and opened her eyes. She sighed with relief when the results read negative. She wrapped up the stick in toilet paper and threw it out. Then she shut their TV off and headed upstairs to the master bedroom. She looked on the bed and saw him fast asleep. Then she shook her head and entered her shower. He heard the water running and watched the bathroom door. The steam went through the cracks and caused him to sweat again. He looked up Chipmunks on his laptop and shook his head.

'How is that possible? I can't be that breed of chipmunk. I was born in April and so were Simon and Theodore. That's just too weird for me to comprehend. I'm so not enjoying this at all! Maybe that future was just a figment of my imagination….I'm just not meant to be a father!'

Brittany exited the bathroom and wrapped her arms around him placing a kiss on his cheek.

"What are you reading? Alvin why do you seem so upset? What happened that made you so angry all of a sudden? Are you angry at me?"

He sighed and grabbed her hands.

"No of course not. I'm just trying to figure out what breed of chipmunk I am that's all. See I don't know why nothing isn't going right with our marriage. You haven't slept with me for nearly 3 months and I was thinking you just don't love me anymore!"

She looked and said.

"If it was bugging you then why didn't you just tell me? Alvin I didn't mean to avoid you like that, and I'm really sorry. Don't sit there and use that as an excuse you know what kind of chipmunk you are! Your problem is you're angry because I'm not pregnant yet! That's exactly what you're so down in the dumps about and that crap about our mating season in Spring doesn't pertain to us we don't live in the wild! Alvin are you listening to me?"

He sighed and looked up.

"I don't want to hurt you honey, but just because we weren't brought up in the wild doesn't mean we're still not chipmunks and that rule can still pertain to us even though we don't want it to! And I'm not angry because you're still not pregnant! How can you even think like that!"

She looked and stared out of their window.

"Sorry I blew up at you Alvin, but I really want to have children with you and it just doesn't seem like it's going to happen! I honestly don't want to wait until spring to be pregnant…I mean our future it was around Christmas and they were just born or very young! Besides I also know you want to be a father; you would be a real good father!"

He went up behind her and started to kiss her neck gently moving his hands inside her pajama top. She looked and stared at where his hands were.

"Oh why you sly chipmunk you. Well what are you waiting for? It's been nearly 3 months! I'm not making the 1st move this time it's getting old; you're the male! I'm waiting Alvin!"

He kissed her passionately and pushed her up against their bedroom door as he locked their room behind her. He moved his hands to her waistband and slid it down slowly. She took her legs out of them and lifted her arms above her head as he slid it off. He kissed her passionately while he led her to their bed. She moved her hands to his boxers and untied them. Then she used her hands and pushed her body up to the top of their bed. He watched as her hands moved from her side and slid them off while he crept up toward her smiling slyly. She pulled her hair out of her ponytail and watched as he came down on her slowly. Then she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck as they got deeper. She screamed out and her toes curled below their sheet. Then she closed her eyes and everything around them faded to red as her claws dug into his skin as he moved down on her cursing his lips over hers. She heard his cell ringing and struggled to talk.

"AAgh Alvin honey your..Aagh cell is ringing….Don't you ooh want to see who is calling…ooh ooh you?"

He paused for a second and read the caller ID. Then she took several deep breaths and sat up wiping the sweat from her body. Then she pulled the sheet up and covered her body. He sat up and caught his breath as he answered.

'Hey Simon looks like you're no better than me. Catch your breath and then talk will you? What's the matter?'

Simon looked at Jeanette as she wiped the sweat from her body and gulped when she heard the dean knocking. Jeanette froze and threw her robe over her body and made it look like the dean woke her up. Simon gulped and hid under the covers.

'One sec bro I can't really talk the dean is by Jean's dorm room door and if she finds out I'm in here with Jeanette then we'll both be in major trouble! Hold on for a sec Alvin…it shouldn't take too long!'

In the meantime Jeanette looked at the dean.

"Oh hey Ms. Horowitz yea I'm feeling a lot better. I had a sore throat and had no voice so I took some therma flu and feel better now! Thank you for asking though; oh Eleanor is in her boyfriend's dorm studying for their exam…..she'll be in shortly. See you on Monday goodnight."

She closed their dorm room door and sighed with relief. Then she got back in the bed and took the covers off of Simon laughing.

"Too bad I don't have a camera that was a Kodak moment! Did you tell Alvin we found out that isn't our father after all. It's your fake Uncle Harry!"

Simon looked.

"No I didn't yet but you just did and now he's going to flip out! I'm moving my phone from my ear if you don't mind and putting the speaker on!"

Alvin's fists clenched and he yelled.

"HARRY that con artist jerk that tricked us into that stupid trip to supposedly raise money to go see mom! Oh hell no! How is that possible and where did he get that lockets of the girls when they were born? This is not happening to me! Brittany is going to flip out when I tell her this!"

Brittany's eyes slanted in anger and she shook her head.

"Why that no good conniving jerk….I suppose he took the locket off our father's neck and decided to act like our father so he can take all the money the Chipettes make performing for his own damn needs or wants! How dare he?"

Alvin looked as she rested her head on him and stroked her forehead gently.

"Simon did you tell Dave and Ms. Miller yet? They have to make sure Harry has no access to the girls' hard earned money from their performances!"

Simon sighed and responded.

"Yea I already called Dave and Jean called Ms. Miller…so they cancelled their old account number and Harry can't get access to their money! It's alright Alvin we took care of it! Just call Theo and tell him what we discovered he deserves to know Elle is his fiancée you know?"

Alvin was about to but then his phone died.

"I would Simon but my phone is about to die….Alvin out see you Monday bro!"

Alvin hung up his cell and put it on the charger. Then Brittany called Eleanor. Theodore heard her cell ringing and paused for a minute. Eleanor looked up all sweaty.

"AAgh Theo why are…you..Aagh stopping? We didn't even get that deep!"

He reached over and read her caller id after he clicked on the light. Then he caught his breath.

"Because it's your older sister! For her to be calling this late it must be important! Just answer it; I'm not going anywhere Elle sweetie."

She took her cell and opened it.

'Yea Britt; Elle here this better be important I was kind of in the middle of something you know? Why are you calling me; I'm in Theo's dorm with him a…lone…..because Jean and Simon are at it yet again! I swear they made love more than you made love to your husband!"

Brittany laughed.

"What you don't know won't hurt me! Anyway it won't take me too long to tell you this. Then you can go and do what you were before I called and interrupted you! Henry is not our father Elle it's the boys' fake Uncle Harry pretending to be dad so he can take us for every dime like he tried to with the boys years ago! Don't worry Jeanette and Simon took care of it already….He can't touch our account the numbers have been changed so we're safe! So if Henry tries to get information from you play stupid! I'm done now enjoy making love to your mate I know I will! Brittany out love you Elle!"

2 days before Thanksgiving Brittany got out of school earlier than Alvin cause she only had one exam. She ran into their bathroom and took the pregnancy test. She watched the clock and then she drank some hot tea to calm her stomach. Besides for a week she was getting morning sickness and didn't want Alvin to know. 15 minutes passed and she checked the results. Her mouth dropped and she fainted.20 minutes later Alvin arrived home. Then he used his key to open their door.

"Honey I'm home! Brittany! Brittany where are you? Britt? Brittany this is not funny where are you?"

He checked all the rooms and didn't see her. Then he entered the kitchen and saw her passed out on the floor. He shook her and she came to.

"Oh Alvin honey I didn't hear you come in. Why is my head pounding and why am I on the floor?"

He helped her up and saw the pregnancy test on the floor. Then he used a paper towel and threw it out. Then he helped her to the couch and got her a drink of water. He realized she had a glow in her face. She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder while he stroked her forehead gently.

"Alvin honey guess what I just found out? I guess last week when we made love we succeeded. "

He looked up and stared.

"You mean you're…p-p-pregnant?"

She smiled and stared into his sky blue eyes.

"Yes I am pregnant! We're going to be parents just like our future years ago! Alvin honey aren't you going to call your brothers, father, and mother?"

He smiled slyly.

"No we'll announce it on Thanksgiving! Everyone will be here and it'll be another thing we can celebrate don't you think? Do you have any idea how far along you are?"

She stared.

"Alvin a week I'm a chipmunk you silly man. The only problem is hiding the fact I am from the press. Cause if they find out we'll have a field day! We have a concert coming up; they'll know. How are we going to explain without them trash talking! Unless tomorrow you want to go to the doctor's so we can see exactly how far along I am? I think it's only a week but then gain I can be wrong? What do you say? Alvin are you alright?"

He looked and smiled placing his hand on her stomach.

"Yea I am. I'm going to be a father and have a family with the only woman I have ever loved. I'm fine and so happy! I love you Brittany!"

She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you to Alvin. I'm exhausted and going to take a nap. Wake me up when you want me to start dinner."

He smiled.

"No I'll cook you just go lay down. I'll get you up when dinner is ready. Looks like I have to start putting the nursery together. Love you honey go and rest now. You're very young and have to be careful until you're done with your pregnancy. Go on now Brittany!"


	8. Chapter 8

A New Role in Life

Ch 8

"Announcement"

Wednesday afternoon Brittany sat in her designing class and took her exam. She was the 1st one to finish and handed it in to the teacher. She exited the class room and waited for Tina and Teresa to finish. Instead of them Jill finished next and approached her.

"Britt please forgive me. I'm so sorry I wasn't trying to break you and Alvin up honest. Brittany don't do this to me we're best friends can't you forgive me it was an accident."

Brittany glared.

"No not this time you caused me more drama than I need right now! See you're too blind to see how bad you hurt me this time telling me you're pregnant. Making me feel sorry for you and then you go and try to drag me and Alvin in it! Then Jake shoving it in Alvin's face and you shoving it in my face! How can you even expect me to forgive you? I'm married to Alvin; Jill!! I mean we thought we left the drama back in High School and could live in peace, but obviously we were both wrong! We can't even trust our best friends! How do you expect me to trust you again when you schemed with Chelsea against us both! And Jake how could he?"

Tina and Teresa finally finished their exams. Then they both handed them in and met Brittany outside.

Tina was the first one to speak.

"Jill do you understand what she's not forgiving you this time means? You really messed up this time now leave her alone."

Jill looked with a jealous glare.

"Oh what are you Brittany's new best friend Tina?"

Tina shook her head.

"Umm no, but Teresa is. Just leave us alone Jill. You screwed up no one else! Brittany has every right to not forgive you. "

Brittany sighed and the 3 girls walked away toward the lockers to meet the boys and her sisters. Shana caught up to them and stared.

"Is she still begging you for forgiveness after what she tried to pull? Hey Britt so what is the deal with you taking a leave from the squad?"

She stared and looked.  
"It's just a lot of stress right now for me. I just needed a break, but don't fret I'll be back in a month just need time to unwind. Teresa do you have a replacement for me till I come back from leave?"

She nodded.

"Yea Shana said she'll fill in till you come back. Though she's not much of a cheerleader more a basketball player. But I'm glad she volunteered. Too bad she broke up with Mike though; they were so perfect together."

Shana stared and sighed after she sipped her water.

"You think so? No he cheated on me so I dumped him and found somebody new! Besides he really had no respect for me so I had to move on. Besides my new man is also a friend of Alvin and his brothers! Come on we have to meet the boys and your sisters Britt. Are you alright?"

She looked.

"Yea I'm fine. Just a little stomach ache. I'll be fine! "

They headed toward the lockers and Brittany greeted Alvin with a kiss. He embraced her tightly and smiled.

"How do you feel Brittany honey? Hey Shana, Tina, and Teresa wuz^.'

They all smiled and responded.

"Oh nothing much just glad exams are finally over and we have at least two days off. Absolutely love that television interview you two had when Chelsea passed that awful rumor about you getting her pregnant! That was just low for her; she never went that low did she?"

He shook his head.

"Nope that was definitely her lowest attempt to break us up but I'm smarter than she thinks I am! Anyway sorry to cut you short but we have to be going. Have a Happy Thanksgiving see you all on Monday. Simon, Jean, Theo and Elle see you tomorrow morning."

Eleanor corrected him.

"No Alvin just me and Jean are coming in the morning. Your brothers are coming around 2:30pm. See you tomorrow. Bye now."

He took Brittany's hand and they walked to his car parked in the parking lot. Then he drove toward the doctor for Brittany to make sure she was really pregnant or not. They entered the clinic and she signed in. Then she took her seat next to him and sighed.

"Do you really think I am or not? I mean the home pregnancy said that I am, but I'm a chipmunk don't our bodies function differently when it comes to carrying babies?"

He shrugged.

"I'm not sure honey. That's why we're here to make sure. Look on the bright side at least it doesn't take a week to get the results here since you happen to be a chipmunk."

The nurse came out.

"Mrs. Seville Dr. Thomas will see you now. Come this way. Mr. Seville would you like to come?"

He looked and followed them into the Doctor's office. He sat on the chair and she sat still. The doctor entered and looked.

"Well Mrs. Seville it's been a while. Go get undressed and throw this on and we can start?"

She entered the bathroom area and got undressed then she put the item on the doctor handed her. Then she took her seat again. The veterinarian checked her nipples and stared.

"Well look at this you have milk stored. Now to make sure we're not just jumping to conclusions. Mrs. Seville you being a chipmunk those home pregnancy tests aren't that accurate. If you had suspicions you were carrying a baby you should've made an appointment with me. Now we will know for sure you are and how far along we happen to be?"

Alvin sat quietly and looked around the office. Then the veterinarian called him over.

"Mr. and Mrs. Seville congratulations by Christmas you two will be parents of two baby boys. See the screen Mr. Seville; those are your sons in there. Only 2 this time around though chipmunks can have up to 6 in a litter."

Brittany smiled and grabbed Alvin's hands.

"Oh Alvin I am pregnant and will be having our boys on Christmas or before! I'm going to cry! Our future is starting to come true. I love you so much and know you'll be a great father!"

He smiled and said.

"Yea it is coming true but I'm not a millionaire just yet! But we're going to be parents just like the future fore told. I'm going to be a father! I want to call everyone and tell them."

Brittany shook her head.

"No we surprise them at dinner tomorrow like we both agreed. I'm so happy that we will be able to raise a family together. Oh Alvin I love you so much."

The doctor looked.

"Mrs. Seville you must take it easy throughout your 31 days of pregnancy. Try not to be on your feet a long period of time. You must get plenty of sleep and make sure you eat a healthy diet. Cause you will have to be cautious; because you will be breast feeding both your boys. Mr. Seville you also need to make sure she follows my orders and every week I will have to see her. As of what I've seen so far they will both be very healthy since both their parents seem to eat right and live healthy lifestyles. Though they also happen to be lead singers in the two hottest groups in rock n roll to this day. Speaking of fame can you and Mrs. Seville sign these for my girls they love both your groups!"

They both smiled and signed the Cds for the doctor. Brittany got dressed and Alvin smiled as he shook the doctor's hand.

"Thank you so much Dr. Thomas and I will make sure she doesn't miss any of her appointments. Umm one question we have a concert coming up and I was wondering can she go on or does she have to take it easy?"

The doctor looked.

"Oh she can go on but no heels because of the excessive weight she will be carrying in a week or two. See a chipmunk doesn't start showing till 2 weeks before the due date of her babies. In your wife's case she will not be showing until the beginning of December…..so that's one advantage a chipmunk has over a human. But then she also has to be more cautious because of the short pregnancy term. But she will be suffering from morning sickness and mood swings. She can't get to upset or she will have a slight chance of losing them. But having a loving husband like you I don't think we have to worry about that Mr. Seville."

After Brittany was dressed they headed back out to the car and he drove home.

"Brittany you can't wear heels on stage. Besides in school you have to walk away from fights or you will lose them. According to the doctor you can't be under stress or get too upset. Problem is the drama in school we have to be very careful kabish!"

She sighed and held her stomach staring at the sonogram.

"Yes honey I understand. Look those are our boys. That also means not letting that stupid groupie Chelsea or Jill get under my skin. Oh joy what fun this will be? So why aren't I showing yet if I'm pregnant?"

He sighed.

"Cause you don't start to show until 2 weeks before they are born. You were right your body functions differently than a human when you are with child. Look on the bright side no one will know you are cause you don't start showing until we get off for Winter Break."

She stared.

"Umm honey I start showing the 1st week of December a week before we get out for Winter Break. Either way we turn we are going to have to announce it; though we really don't want the press in our faces especially me that alone is stress! So are you going to start working on the nursery or wait until you tell our families?"

He looked.

"No I'll start it soon. My mother is going to want to stay with us until you have them I hope you're aware of that. Please don't let her get on your nerves or we will have a major problem with her. I'm telling you if she thinks I'm going to eat nuts and berries she's got another thing coming I hate them both!"

Brittany looked.

"Me get aggravated with your mother; I'll try not to if you promise me you won't get an attitude with her. She is your mother Alvin and my mother in law and will be our sons' grandmother. You may be a married man but you still have to respect your mother she gave you life and you owe her a lot."

At that remark he stared.

"Owe her what? She abandoned my brothers and I when we were still babies I don't owe her a damn thing! I owe Dave more than I ever will owe my mother! But for your sake and our sons' I will try not to get aggravated with her! Ok honey I won't get smart with her and respect her! Brittany can we drop my mother right now I really don't want to talk about her."

She remained silent and stared out of the window as they drove home. He pulled up and they entered their house after he armed his car and closed the garage door. Brittany went upstairs to change into some loose fitting clothes and he just sat on the couch and stared at the sonogram pictures of his sons. Then he put them back in the envelope and put them away in their room. He lay on their bed after he took off his shirt and stared at the ceiling.

Brittany exited the bathroom and got on the bed next to him and lay down moving her hands along his bare chest. He stroked her forehead gently and held her close. Then she drifted off to sleep and he got ready for bed. When he was done getting ready for bed he headed downstairs and made her something hot to eat since she felt chilly. He woke her up and smiled at her.

"Here eat this it'll warm you up. Remember what the doctor said you have to eat healthy you're eating for 3 not 1 honey."

She smiled and sat up in the bed and ate her hot cereal in silence. Then she took a sip of her tea and asked.

"Thank you Alvin. Aren't you hungry also?"

He smiled and stared.

"I ate a TV dinner while you were asleep and put the turkey in the sink to thaw out for the morning. I'm going to turn in after you finish eating we have a long and busy day tomorrow!"

She finished eating and stared.

"You go to sleep I'll wash my dishes and be right back ok honey. Love you Alvin and goodnight see you in the morning."

She watched as he drifted off to sleep and took her dishes to the kitchen to wash. When she was done she put the alarm on and headed back upstairs to their room. Then she got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep after she rested her head on his chest.

Thanksgiving morning Brittany got up at 6:30am and got dressed. Then she covered Alvin and kissed him on the forehead as he slept soundly. She headed downstairs and read the bag for the turkey. Then she put the coffee pot on and watched the news on TV. She got disgusted listening to their claims about Alvin and the made up sex scandal and shook her head.

'Will he ever get left alone? Man it's like they thrive on making his bad boy image go out of hand! No matter how many times he corrects the gossip they just keep it up! Oh fame really sucks sometimes! Lucky for the press we love what we do or they wouldn't have a story. Oh whatever there has to be something else on TV instead of this garbage?'

Around 8:30am Brittany's sisters arrived and she let them in. Jeanette looked and stared.

"Britt you have that glow in your face. Is there something you and Alvin haven't told any of us yet? Besides you've been eating a lot lately. You should see Chelsea's stomach it's like a balloon and Mitchell is so uptight."

Brittany looked.

"Oh so it's his baby; I'll give her Alvin's she has her nerve saying that crap! Anyway so wuz^ with you and Simon?"

Jeanette stared.

"Oh nothing much after our exams yesterday we went out on a date. Then we went to pick out or bands for our upcoming marriage in January. I just can't wait until I'm Mrs. Jeanette Seville. We picked out a house and everything already we're moving in right after our honey moon. Besides he told me he wants me to be pregnant before Christmas. I'm like Simon dear I can't get pregnant until the spring. After I said that he got a little angry and didn't talk to me the rest of the night!"

At that Brittany laughed.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch Jean it's still a possibility you will be by Christmas how close you two are. Never say never it can happen. Not that I'm saying you are."

Eleanor looked.

"I told her that and she's just stubborn and refuses to take the EPT. I already did and it's negative thank goodness I won't be married till spring and the last thing we need is to become parents before we walk down the aisle."

Brittany looked at both her sisters.

"Ladies we are chipmunks in order for us to know if we are or not we have to go to a Veterinarian so they can determine. You can't really rely on those tests since our bodies function differently when we're with child. Just give it some thought and go to make sure that's all I'm saying. Anyway the turkey is seasoned already. We have to cut the ingredients for the stuffing. Well you two can cut the ingredients let me go wake up Alvin he'll kill me if he misses the parade!"

As she went upstairs Jeanette looked at Eleanor as they cut the celery, apples, and onions for the stuffing.

"Do you think she's pregnant? I mean she has been eating a lot and had those awful mood swings. But if she is then why hasn't she told us yet?"

Eleanor shrugged.

"I have no idea. But I think she is that glow in her face is the same as the one in Chelsea's. Let's drop it here she comes now."

Alvin got up and took his shower. Then he got dressed and headed downstairs. They saw him.

"Good morning Alvin Happy Thanksgiving to you."

He smiled.

"Morning Jean and Elle Happy Thanksgiving to you to. Brittany are you sure you don't need help with that turkey it's awfully heavy? Here let me put it in the oven for you honey."

Brittany shook her head.

"Alvin I can handle it. Go sit down and relax."

He shook his head and put the turkey in the oven and then he entered the living room and clicked on the parade. She looked and stared.

"You believe this my husband won't let me put the turkey in the oven. Talk about worse than when we were just dating!"

The girls put the ingredients in the pot and mixed everything in the stuffing mix. Then after it was cooked Brittany put it to the side and the 3 sisters joined Alvin in the living room to watch the parade. She rested her head on his shoulder as he sat on the loveseat. He kissed her on the forehead and sighed. The 4 of them watched the parade in silence.

Around 2:30pm Alvin's brothers, Dave, Vinny, and Ms. Miller arrived. He let them in. Jeanette saw Simon and just ignored him. Theodore grabbed Eleanor's waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy Thanksgiving Elle honey. Dinner smells really good if I do say so myself. What's with your sister Brittany over there?"

She blushed.

"Oh thank you Theodore. Dinner will be ready in an hour. Why don't you have some appetizers and sit at the table or in the living room with your brother. All men out of the kitchen now! Alvin you to out!"

He stared.

"Elle I'm taking out the turkey gee relax will you? Brittany tell you sister to relax so I can take the turkey out of the oven it's ready the timer just went off."

Brittany looked.

"Just let him take the turkey out. Here let's set the table. Jean you get the drinks please while we set the table."

Alvin opened the oven and took out the turkey carefully placing it on the counter. Then he checked the lasagna and sighed. Dave entered the kitchen and looked at Alvin.

"It's done son. Just take it out and let it settle for a bit. Who made the lasagna if you don't mind me asking?"

Alvin stared.

"Me Dave, and Brittany watched. The girls made the rest of dinner but I wouldn't let them make the lasagna."

Dave laughed.

"It's ok Alvin is something on your mind? You seem uptight about something?"

He sighed.

"No I'm not uptight at all. Just adjusting to married life that's all besides having to deal with my mother asking all kind s of questions why I refuse to eat nuts and berries. See what I mean.

"Mom I don't like nuts and berries. Never have and never will!"

Brittany saw how aggravated Alvin was and gave Vinny some berries in a bowl. She looked up.

"Thank you Brittany dear. At least somebody knows what good food is."

She sighed and entered the kitchen. Then she took the salad from the fridge and put it on the table. Alvin stared and shook his head.

"Here Brittany take the dinner rolls to the table and some butter. Pour Dave and Ms. Miller wine in their glasses. The rest of us will drink apple cider; though I want some wine myself but my mother is here! The last thing I need is for her to yell at me cause I'm only 18 and under the drinking age."

She smiled.

"Ok Alvin no problem I'll do that."

She poured Dave and Ms. Miller their wine and the rest of them apple cider including Vinny. Simon also wanted wine but was not about to complain cause their mother was there. After the table was set Alvin put the lasagna on the counter and helped Dave take the turkey out from the pan so he could carve it. Alvin pulled out Brittany's chair so she could sit down and his brothers did the same for her sisters. Then the 3 brothers sat down at the table. Theodore said grace and Alvin looked.

"Ok everyone before we eat Brittany and I have an announcement to make. Mom you to you know you are part of the family also."

They all stopped eating and looked up. Brittany smiled and grabbed Alvin's hand.

"We are going to be parents in a month. We just found out today. We are both so happy."

Dave looked.

"I knew something was on your mind Alvin. Congratulations to you both."

Ms. Miller was just in shock.

"You're 17 and pregnant already after only 3 ½ months of marriage. Brittany what about school and your cheerleading?"

She stared.

"Ms. Miller I'm not dropping out of school and neither is Alvin. I am taking month leave from cheerleading. We're chipmunks and only carry for 31 days. Right Vinny."

She smiled.

"Oh I'm so happy for you both. Actually I knew when I walked in today. You have that glow in your face Brittany dear. You have to let me stay and help you out until they are born. Alvin would you mind; I carried you and your brothers and can help her eat right so her boys can grow up as strong and good looking as their father and his brothers of course unless they are girls."

Alvin smiled.

"No mom they are boys and you can stay if you don't drive me crazy about berries and nuts I hate them. Same with Brittany the only berries she eats are strawberries and raspberries, but not much of a fan of nuts. "

She smiled.

"I promise Alvin. I won't drive you crazy or force you to eat berries, nuts, or leaves. So shall we eat this wonderful dinner?"

Alvin's brothers and her sisters also smiled.

"Wow boy the press will have a field day when they find out Brittany is pregnant. Alvin what are you two going to do? What about school?"

Alvin stared.

"I'm not making the announcement till before Winter Break. No one will be able to figure it out cause she doesn't start showing till two weeks before the due date which in this case on or before Christmas Day. Will you 2 help me with the nursery please? That's a lot of work for a young chipmunk like myself with school and all the other garbage."

They both nodded.

"Of course we'll help you Alvin. We're so happy for you both. No wonder why you were a little worried when Brittany was in the kitchen cooking by the stove. Now we know the reason. We'll be uncles come Christmas that's a lot to celebrate don't you think bro."

Dave looked.

"I'm going to be a grandfather man I'm really getting old. My oldest son just got married and is going to be a father! Whoa time flies when you have kids!"

After they announced Brittany's pregnancy everyone sat and ate talking amongst themselves. Eleanor looked.

"Oh wow talk about sudden so I guess it's time to think about baby names right sis?"

Brittany looked.

"Yes you're right about that Elle. We already agreed one will definitely be Alvin Junior just like his father. Hopefully not a trouble maker like his father was when we were younger. Right Alvin honey."

He laughed.

"Very funny Brittany. So was his mother not just me you know."

After they finished dinner and the dishes Brittany made coffee and Jeanette dished out the pies and poured the coffee. Vinny drank tea while everyone else drank coffee. Then Jean whispered into Simon's ear.

"Simon honey can we go to the doctor's tomorrow? I don't think my sister Brittany will be the only mother by Christmas."

He stared.

"Ok Jean I'll take you in the morning. I hope not we won't be married until January. I wasn't being serious when I said that Jean I was kidding."


	9. Chapter 9

A New Role in Life

Ch 9

"Parenthood and Christmas pt 1"

The week of Winter Break Brittany was showing for a week and continued to walk away when Jill and Chelsea started on her leaving her two sisters and her best friends to deal with the drama. Alvin shook his head and looked at his brothers.

"You believe this? They're starting on her when Chelsea is the one who looks like a balloon and the baby's father has no idea how he's going to take care of the baby. Does it ever fail or am I cursed to deal with drama till the day I die? I hate my fame right now you know that."

Simon looked.

"Alvin you have to make the announcement you're a celebrity. I understand the press will stress her out but she's your wife and having your babies you have to let them know. Look at what they're writing; they're calling her a bulimic cause of the weight she has gained. This one is accusing her of being on drugs; Alvin it's up to you to stop the rumors unless she will really be stressed out!"

He sighed.

"I know Simon and the publicist is announcing it as we speak. Theodore turn on the TV."

Theodore turned on the TV in the lounge and Alvin put the volume up. Brittany sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder, and then he stroked her forehead. gently.

"This just in Alvin Seville and his wife Brittany Seville will be expecting a baby or two by Christmas. Congratulations to you both hopefully they're just as talented as their parents to be are! Now we return to your regular scheduled programs this has been a special report from ET."

Brittany sighed with relief until Chelsea laughed in her face.

"Oh so you're pregnant I see? Oh say goodbye to that perfect body of yours you little stuck up slut! I knew it he only married you because he got you pregnant so much for his good image! Right Alvin!"

Alvin glared and put his finger to Brittany's mouth.

"Let me handle it; you can't deal with stress cause of your age! You heard what the doctor said. Now cool it and relax. As for you Chelsea now I've about had it with all your aggravation. I didn't marry Brittany because she was carrying my child! I married her because I have been with her since I was a child and am in love with her! At least she's married to me and I can take care of our children unlike that loser Mitchell you're with that doesn't even have a job to support you or the baby! So If I was you I wouldn't be talking and starting when you'll lose! Now get lost and cut the crap I mean it enough; it's bad enough you tried to tell the press I was the father of your child! When you knew damn well I've been married to Brittany for almost 4 months! Another thing I never slept with you so cut the crap now I've had it get lost!"

Shana glared and stared.

"If you weren't pregnant I'd beat the daylights out of you! For all the aggravation you put Brittany and Alvin through. Now enough is enough he's married to Brittany and wants nothing to do with you! Now do us all a favor and get lost! At least Brittany is married and not having a baby out of wedlock like a certain 18 year old punk like you! Bye Chelsea and take Jill with you too!"

Chelsea ran off in tears and they all laughed. Brittany smiled.

"Thank you Shana for telling her off for me. Alvin is right I have to take it easy since because I'm a chipmunk my carrying period is only 31 days. I can't believe we'll be parents by Christmas. I'm so excited and happy at the same time that I could just cry! Besides I'm married to the best man in the world and couldn't be happier that Alvin will be their father."

Eleanor cut in.

"Speaking of boys what will their names be? Have you 2 decided yet? I mean you're due very soon and have to have names for your sons you know."

Alvin laughed.

"Yes we know that we both decided on their names. One will be Alvin Michael Seville Jr. and the youngest will be Brandon Jesse Seville. Right Brittany honey?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Yes Alvin we both agreed that will be their names. I was so nervous at that concert this past weekend because inside of my stomach they were kicking me. But I managed to keep my balance up on stage! Then as we slept last night they kicked again and woke me up. Didn't you feel it you slept right next to me and had your arms around me."

He smiled.

"Yes I felt it believe me. It just didn't wake me up because I was bushed from that concert myself. Oh Simon is Jeanette also expecting or was it a false alarm?"

Simon sighed with relief.

"It was a false alarm thank goodness I was about to faint if she was pregnant. We're not even married yet and Dave would kill me. I want to be married before I have any kids of my own like you are. Oh Theo what about Eleanor?"

Theodore looked.

"Oh no it was also a false alarm thank goodness we won't be married till after our birthday Simon. At least I'll be 19 when we get married. At least we're almost done with the nursery right bro?"

Alvin nodded after he sipped his juice.

"Oh yea thank goodness too. Come on people the bell rang we have to get to class and then no more school for two weeks. Brittany honey let me help you up. Here take my hand."

He helped her up and they headed to their last exam of the day till Winter Break started. He walked her to class and gave her a kiss goodbye. Then she carefully entered the classroom and sat at her desk. The exam started and she concentrated hard on all the questions so she could pass her test. Also in his class he studied the case and answered the multiple choice questions that went along with each of the separate cases. After he had finished his exam he went over his answers and made sure they were filled in completely so they would count. When he was sure he was finished he took his exam up to the teacher and was dismissed.

"Goodbye Mr. Seville and hope you and your wife have healthy babies and a Very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. See you after Winter Break! Looking at your grades you may just graduate early and have your degree in Criminal Justice by the time you turn 19. So far your grade is an A. You're one of my brightest and of course talented students out of all my classes. Oh speaking of fame can you sign these two dolls for my girls? They both are in love with you and also love your wife but I can't seem to find Brittany dolls anywhere. Unless you can hook me up with them?"

Alvin smiled and looked.

"Sure Mr. Torres I'll be right back. When I pick up my wife I'll bring them to you and your girls will have both our dolls under their tree. She has one more exam after this one and then she's done. I'll see you in 2 hours bye Mr. Torres."

He went out to his car and drove home to drop off his book bag.

"Mom I'm home are you here? Hello your son is talking."

She smiled and called from the living room.

"Yes Alvin dear I'm in the living room knitting for my two grandsons due any day now. You remember the baby clothes you 3 were wearing when I left you on Dave's doorstep. Well I made them myself and will make my two grandsons a set of their own too. Where's Brittany dear?"

He looked.

"Oh she has one more exam to take today and won't be done for another 2 hours. I have some errands to run and will be home soon. They're looking nice mom thank you I'm sure your grandsons will love their baby clothes just as much as we did when we were younger. Love you mom see you in a bit. Oh and there are nuts and berries in the cup board just for you. Bye mom."

He exited the house and drove around getting Christmas presents for everyone. Then he went over to his father's and got the Brittany dolls for his teacher.

"Oh Dave I made the announcement they know Brittany is expecting. So you don't have to I called the publicist and told her to make the announcement in our names. Because they were saying all kinds of garbage about Brittany because of the weight she gained in a few weeks. Besides my ex got under my skin and I told her off today. Oh and thank you for the dolls my teacher's daughters will love them. They are huge fans of both Brittany and I. I'll call you as soon as she goes in for labor I promise. Let's just hope I don't faint when they're born. Oh so you don't worry Simon and Theodore said the girls aren't expecting just your daughter in law. Bye Dave talk to you later and thanks again."

He exited his father's house and ran to the store to get a tree and some decorations for it. He got back to the house and put the tree in the stand smiling as he took out the decorations. Then he had a little snack before he went to get Brittany from school. When he got to the school he ran back to his class and handed the teacher the two Brittany dolls for his girls.

The only difference with her doll is it came with an autographed picture of Brittany. She appeared in his class.

"Oh hey honey I know I was supposed to wait in the front of the school but had a feeling you'd be here. Oh hi Mr. Torres I guess you heard the wonderful news about us becoming parents? Oh is that a doll of me? Would you like me to sign them for your girls since they are two of my #1 fans? I'd be more than glad to if it would make them feel better instead of that picture of me. My autograph looks so phony on those pictures that I think they just copied my autograph and copied it on those pictures of me."

He handed Brittany the dolls and she signed them both.

'To Tara Lee one of my #1 fans! Have a Merry Christmas love Brittany Miller Seville! Then she signed the other one and signed it the same way To Anna Marie one of my #1 fans Have a Merry Christmas love Brittany Miller Seville!'

Mr. Torres smiled.

"Oh thank you Brittany they will definitely be happy and thank you Alvin. You two enjoy your Christmas vacation and make sure you take pictures so I can see the boys. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you both!"

Alvin smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Torres and you do the same. See you after Christmas vacation and of course we'll have pics to show off. Bye Mr. Torres. Brittany has an appointment with her doctor."

Brittany smiled and took his ahnd as they exited the school again. He helped her in the car and the cameras flashed.

"Oh look at this Brittany Seville is expecting when will the big day arrive?"

Alvin shook his head.

"By Christmas now can you kindly watch the bright lights in my wife's eyes thank you! We will definitely announce the birth when the time comes now enough with the cameras already! Here honey put your shades on before they blind you?"

He pulled out and drove toward the doctor's office once again. This time they hooked Brittany up to a machine to watch the babies moving in her stomach. Alvin smiled as they moved in her stomach and kicked Brittany. She held her stomach and grabbed his hand.

"Oh they are so healthy. I must admit Alvin you make some healthy babies."

He smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Thank you Brittany but it wasn't just me you know. Just a few more days and then they'll be born. We'll be parents and have a lot more responsibility being their parents but we'll be fine since our love for one another is that strong."

After her appointment she got dressed and they headed to his car and drove straight home. When they got home Alvin looked.

"Surprise honey I got a nice tree to share with our boys. Now all we have to do is decorate it."

After the tree was decorated Vinny helped Alvin put the popcorn string on the tree and he put the star on the top of the tree. Brittany smiled and hugged him.

"Oh Alvin it's beautiful. What a wonderful tree that is."

Vinny poured all 3 of them eggnog and they drank it as they sat by the fireplace. Around 11:00 they turned in for the night. Brittany was able to sleep but around 12:45AM she started to get sharp pains in her stomach and shook him as she held her stomach.

"Alvin I think they're coming. I have really sharp pains in my stomach! Oh no I think my water just broke the bed is soaked."

He woke up and looked at the bed. Then he asked.

"Oh no how far are the contractions apart from one another?"

She held her stomach.

"Oh about 5 minutes! We need to get down to the hospital; I'm not about to have these boys in our house! No matter if your mother gave birth to you 3 in her house. Not me I'm 17 and am really scared!"

He jumped up and got dressed. Then he woke up his mother.

"Mom I think Brittany is about to go into labor? Can you help her in the car while I grab her bag? Ok I understand you know how to give birth but we rather be in a hospital since she's a teenager and a new parent! Mom please don't make me get into a fight with you. She's my wife and I know what we have to do. Just help her in the car that's all I ask? Thank you! Here are my car keys, just help her in the car and keep her warm."

Vinny took his car keys and carefully helped Brittany down the stairs and into the car. She continued to wipe her head as she started to feel the pain while sweat dripped. He grabbed her overnight bag and ran out to the car. Then he pulled out and drove toward the hospital to the maternity ward. They got there and he explained to them what just occurred. Dr. Thomas arrived and they rushed her to a hospital room asking.

"Brittany how far are your contractions apart from one another and why are you so wet? Tell me exactly what happened?"

She responded.

"I was asleep in our bed and then I felt my water break and discovered my bed was soaked. So I woke my husband up and then the contractions started and I timed them like you said and they were 5 minutes apart!"

The doctor looked and stared.

"Ok I want you to breathe and let me know how you feel now?"

She sighed.

"I'm fine now but still have a feeling they are coming sooner than we thought. Oh no here we go again! Her contractions started up again and the doctor realized she was about to go into labor.

"Ok I want you to keep on breathing while we take you to the labor room. Mr. Seville she's about to go into labor and you're the father throw one of these on and follow us. He gulped.

"Mom call my father, Simon, Theodore, and her sisters that Brittany is about to go into labor. Oh and also Ms. Miller she is Brittany's stepmother."

He entered the labor room and Brittany grabbed his hand as she continued to breathe like the doctor told her to. With his other hand he stroked her forehead gently.

"Do exactly what they tell you to I'm right here and not going anywhere. Come on honey cooperate with them they are trying to help you deliver our boys into this world you have to listen to them."

She yelled.

"That's easy for you to say but I'm the one dealing with the pain. You better not faint either they are your boys Alvin not just mine."

The doctor put the gloves on and lifted the blanket. Thens he looked.

"Ok Brittany when I tell you to push I want you to push hard and breathe after each time you push understand? Ready push and breathe too."

She pushed and screamed after each push making sure she was breathing also digging her claws into his hand. The doctor smiled.

"That's a girl one more time and he'll be out. Ready on the count of 3. Ready one more big push and one will be in this world. Then you can relax for a bit until the other one comes out."

She pushed and screamed out as their first son came out. Dr. Thomas wiped him off and handed him to Alvin. He smiled and held his son in his arms with tears in his eyes. Brittany smiled as his blue eyes stared up at her grabbing her finger in his little paws.

"Oh my he has your beautiful sky blue eyes honey?"

After she held their first son in her arms the nurse took him to the maternity ward and placed him in the little bed. She covered him and placed the tag Seville on his arm. Then the nurse returned to the delivery room and Brittany sighed with relief one came out healthy and beautiful. Dr. Thomas smiled at her.

"You did very well with your first son, but with the second one you have to push a little harder and then it'll be over and you will have to get some rest you're a very young chipmunk! Lucky for all of us your husband here was able to watch as his son was born. Half the fathers faint when the baby comes out."

He took several deep breaths and walked out of the delivery room to take a breather. Simon and everyone else looked at him.

"So how is it going? Are you ok and what about Brittany?"

He smiled and responded as he took a sip of the water his mother got for him

"Oh it's going well she already delivered our 1st son. What an amazing event watching my son come to life in front of my eyes. Then they put him in my arms and I felt so full of joy that I was looking down at my son. A baby boy I helped make. Like I said it's definitely a special Christmas for us all after all that drama! They're calling me she's about to go into labor again with our second son. See you in a bit."

He entered the delivery room again and Brittany grabbed his hand once again taking several breaths as the contractions started again. Several hours passed and the doctor handed Alvin their second son. Once again he smiled down at his son in his arms and sighed with relief. The baby grabbed Alvin's finger and giggled. Then they handed the baby boy to Brittany who was able to sit up in her bed finally after 12 hours of labor. She smiled down at her son in her arms and the baby smiled up at her. Alvin smiled and held her close in his arms.

"You did it honey. You gave both our sons life and you did it all by yourself. You should be proud of yourself."

She smiled and looked at him.

"No Alvin we both did it not just me. They are going to have the best parents in the world that will love them, just as our parents loved us when we were growing up. Welcome to the world Brandon Jesse Seville. Oh isn't he beautiful just like his brother?"

The nurse took Brandon from her arms and they transferred her to a bigger room. Brittany looked around her room and sighed as she was relieved that everything went smoothly. Just as they did with Alvin Jr. they took his baby brother to the maternity ward and put him in the bed right next to his older brother also putting the tag on his wrist that read Seville #2. Alvin took several deep breaths as he exited the delivery room. Then he took everyone to the window where their two sons lay in their little bed.

"See those two beautiful baby boys? They are both mine and Brittany's I'm so proud to be their father! As I held them both in my arms I had such a warm feeling inside of me as they gazed into my eyes grabbing my fingers and giggling. Never would I imagine being able to bring such treasures in the world with the only woman I have ever loved. The one on the right is Alvin Michael Seville Jr. and right next to him is his baby brother Brandon Jesse Seville! Come on you guys Brittany is waiting to see you all.

They all headed to Brittany's hospital room and gave her a hug. Eleanor smiled at her as she handed her a bouquet of roses.

"My older sister a mother I can't believe it. They have no idea how lucky they both are to have such a wonderful person like you as their mother! Congratulations! Oh Britt they are so adorable I'm speechless."

She laughed.

"Of course they are look at their father. They have his great looks and have no idea how lucky they are to have him as their father. Just like their mother so lucky to have their father as her husband. Also loving grandparents such as our wonderful parents that raised us so well and taught us the principles of life! We love you all thank you for all your love and support dad, Ms. Miller and of course my mother in law that brought their father into this world. Speaking of our boys here they are. The nurse handed Alvin Jr. to Brittany and Brandon to Alvin. Dave smiled as he gazed on both their faces.

"They are so adorable congratulations to you both. Simon and Theodore walked over to where their nephews remained in their parents' arms. Simon smiled down at Brandon and he grabbed for his glasses. Simon took his glasses off and put them on the table. Then Alvin handed Brandon to his uncle Simon and he smiled down at him.

"Oh hey Brandon I'm your Uncle Simon. Aren't you a beautiful baby boy? Oh Alvin he has your good looks but his mother's ice blue eyes. You two really make beautiful children?'

Brandon put his hand to Simon's face and smiled. Then Jeanette walked over to where Simon held Brandon. Alvin took him from Simon and handed him to Jeanette. But she took off her glasses before he put him in her arms. Simon put his arm around Jeanette as she held Brandon in her arms. Brandon grabbed for her finger and she smiled down at him.

"Oh hi Brandon I'm your Aunt Jeanette. You are very lucky to have two amazing people as your parents."

After awhile Brandon began to cry reaching for his father. Jeanette handed him back to Alvin and said.

"Oh he wants his father Alvin. Here you go."

Alvin took his son from Jeanette and smiled down at him. He fell asleep in Alvin's arms and Dave walked over to where Alvin sat holding his youngest.

"Wow Alvin he really loves his daddy. You should be proud of yourself."

He smiled.

"Oh I am Dave. Sorry you didn't get to hold Brandon but he is really tired right now maybe after Brittany feeds him he'll be a little calmer."

Alvin got up and put his youngest in his little bed and covered him. Brandon slept soundly and he smiled down at him. Then he sat on the bed and watched as Alvin Jr. grabbed for Brittany's hair as she held him in her arms. Theodore smiled down at him as Brittany handed him to him. He held his little nephew in his arms and smiled down at him. Then Eleanor held Alvin Jr. for a while and also smiled down at him. He reached for Eleanor's tie and Brittany carefully took it from him. Dave sat and Alvin handed Alvin Jr. to him.

"Maybe you can't hold Brandon yet but you can hold our oldest. See he loves his grandfather just as much as his father loves him. Mom come on and hold your grandson?"

Dave handed Alvin Jr. back to Alvin and he placed him in her arms. She smiled down at her grandson and he reached up to grab her glasses. Then he started to cry and reached for Alvin. She handed him back to Alvin.

"He wants his father Alvin dear."

Alvin took his son and sat on the bed next to Brittany. Then he fell asleep in Alvin's arms and he put him in the little bed. He kissed Brittany on the forehead.

"Get some rest Brittany. I'll be back tonight and take all 3 of you home. Dr. Thomas said you can be released around 6pm tonight and so can our boys. Goodnight Brittany see you later get some rest. I love you. I'm going to take a nap at home and be back at 6pm to pick you 3 up.


	10. Chapter 10

A New Role in Life

Ch 10

"Face off With Harry"

One morning Alvin Jr. jumped on his father and woke him up.

"Daddy get up please? Mommy is making some good breakfast; oh please she made you favorite waffles?"

Alvin grabbed him and tickled him.

"Daddy sleeps in on Saturdays Junior. Tell mommy I'll be right down after my shower. Go on junior give mommy a hand."

He ran down the stairs and grabbed Brittany.

"He's coming after his shower. Let me go get Brandon from the toy room. We'll be right back."

He climbed the stairs to the playroom and looked as his brother stared at their father's guitar. Alvin saw his boys looking at his guitar and asked.

"Would you two like me to play our new song after breakfast by any chance?"

They both ran to their father.

"Oh yes daddy please!! We want to hear you play your guitar?"

Ok after breakfast. Come on boys let's get cleaned up for breakfast? Uncle Simon and Aunt Jeanette will be over later. In a few weeks they'll be married like mommy and I."

They both ran into the bathroom and got cleaned up for breakfast. Alvin kissed Brittany on her cheek.

"Good morning honey. Ooh breakfast smells real good. After breakfast our boys want me to play my guitar. Brandon has an interest in my guitar and so does Junior."

She smiled.

"Of course they would…you're their father Alvin. They both remind me so much of you when you were younger."

They all sat down at the table for breakfast and Alvin heard them arguing over the plates. He got angry.

"Boys enough…stop fighting over the plates. I said enough you two. Junior I said stop teasing your brother now."

Junior heard him yell and put the plate down and ate his breakfast in silence. Brandon laughed and Brittany yelled at him.

"Stop flicking food at your brother young man or you'll be grounded! Brandon I said put the spoon down and eat your oatmeal like a good little boy?"

He also stopped and ate his food while his parents watched them. Then Junior took his plate to the sink and sat in the living room to watch TV. After Brandon was finished eating he also put his plate in the sink and sat next to his brother as they watched cartoons. Brittany cleaned off the table and washed the dishes. Then Alvin ran upstairs and grabbed his guitar. They made room for their father on the couch and Brittany lowered the volume. The boys sat on her lap and waited as Alvin tuned his guitar. After it was tuned he played the new song he just got done writing for them and they both ran to him after he was done. He put his guitar down and they hugged their father.

Alvin jr. looked.

"I want to play the guitar just like you when I get older daddy. How old were you when you started playing the guitar?"

He smiled and responded.

"I was 5 years old when I learned how to play the guitar, your Uncle Simon was also 5 when he learned to play his keyboard and Uncle Theodore was also 5 when he learned how to play the drums. Then we became a music group and gained all the fame we have now thanks to your grandfather. Mommy was also the same age when her sisters and she formed the Chipettes and also gained the fame like us."

They looked at their mother and asked.

"Oh mommy you sing too just like daddy?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes I do and so do your Aunts Jeanette and Eleanor. Here let me show you a concert starring all 6 of us. I'll be right back. You two stay on that couch while your father puts his guitar away. Alvin looked and said.

"Brittany let them come upstairs with me so I can put my guitar away. Besides they still have that mess in the playroom to clean or they aren't watching the concert. Move it boys clean up your toys while I put my guitar away. Junior and Brandon I said now move it you 2."

Alvin put his guitar away and his sons went in the playroom and cleaned up their toys!! Then they ran to their father.

"We're all done daddy. Can we go watch the concert now please? Well before Uncle Simon and Aunt Jeanette come over. Are we going to be in their wedding?"

Alvin laughed.

"Yes of course you are. We're not leaving you 2 home alone you're too young. Let's go watch the concert now boys. Brittany did you find it?"

She smiled and put the DVD player on. Then she sat on the couch next to Alvin. Junior sat on Alvin's lap and Brandon sat on hers. Then she hit the play button and they watched in silence. They were amazed when they saw Brittany and her sisters performing on stage and smiled at her.

"Ooh you're very pretty mommy and a good singer just like daddy. Hey where is daddy and our uncles?"

Alvin looked.

"We're coming up after mommy and your aunts finish performing. Calm down boys."

Brittany smiled as Brandon hugged her as they watched the concert. Junior rested his head on Alvin as they watched Brittany and her sisters up on stage. An hour passed and then on the TV their mother announced.

"Thank you all for coming out tonight. I'm Brittany….Jeanette came forward…and I'm Jeanette…Eleanor came forward…and I'm Eleanor. All together…We're the Chipettes put your hands together for Alvin, Simon, and Theodore the Chipmunks!! Take it away boys!!"

Both boys were amazed after both the Chipmunks and Chipettes closed it with Girls and Boys of Rock N Roll. They got off the couch and started to mimic Alvin and his brothers moves during the song causing Alvin to crack up laughing. Brittany also started to laugh.

"Oh Alvin they're just like their father. Well they do say like father like son; now I see why."

After the concert ended Brittany took out the DVD and put it away. Then she cleaned up the rest of the kitchen and put another pot of coffee on. Simon and Jeanette arrived on time and Alvin let them in. His sons ran to them and Simon picked up Brandon while Jeanette picked up Junior. They all entered the kitchen and Brittany poured them coffee.

"So how is the planning going? Any luck on finding the right bands or no?"

Simon smiled.

"Oh pretty good I guess. I just have to take Jeanette to see our new home in an hour, but besides that everything is good. Alvin what are we going to do about Harry? He's still posing as their father. There is no way we can prove he's not their father. I mean he's been around snooping again. Look out your window he's right there."

Alvin looked and headed outside. Then he approached Harry.

"You know what; we have you busted Harry. I had a feeling you looked familiar but was not about to ruin my girlfriend's sweet 16. What I'd like to know is exactly how you got your hands on that locket? Another thing I have a family of my own to take care of now Harry so I'd advise you to watch your step. Cause if you try anything we will find a way for you to get arrested and put away! Our father already has you blocked from the girls' assets so I don't know what you think you're going to find by snooping around? All I am telling you by snooping you're looking for trouble."

Harry laughed.

"I'm a scam artist Alvin and will not give up that easily."

Alvin laughed.

"Oh really well then you better surrender you've just been arrested. Bye Harry…everything you just said to me has been recorded. You're not getting out this time. Take him away boys bye now…Oh did I forget to mention I'm in the training program with my classes in college. If I didn't I'm so sorry…bye Harry and give me that locket? The least Brittany can do is hold on to it to remember her parents! It's been confirmed Harry you're not their father…the DNA doesn't match. See the results you have no relation to Brittany or her sisters and got caught! Both their parents were killed when they were babies in Australia Harry so you're not as smart as you think you are….the same thing happened to our father in New York….see if you were really our uncle you would've known that!! Take this idiot away and make sure he stays behind bars!! Especially for stalking me and my family."

The cop smiled.

"Very well Mr. Seville. He'll be behind bars for awhile. Tell the family I said hi and hope to see you on the force after college."

Alvin nodded and watched as they drove away with Harry in the back. Then he went inside and gave Brittany the locket.

"Put this away where it can't get lost. Harry is no longer a threat to any of us. "

She took it and looked at it then tears began to drip down and Jeanette looked at Simon.

"Take the boys to the park while Alvin and I calm their mother down. Do it Simon please? We don't want their kids to see their mother crying."

Alvin looked at his sons.

"Go with Uncle Simon to the park, mommy, me and Aunt Jeanette will be there shortly."

They both nodded and went out the door behind Simon as he walked to the park with his nephews. Then Alvin and Jeanette ran up the stairs to where Brittany was crying as she stared at the locket of their parents and the 3 of them in their arms smiling. Jeanette sat on one side of Brittany and Alvin sat on the other side as he held her in his arms as she cried.

"I was hoping that was really our father Alvin. I mean you still have your mother and my sisters and I have none of our parents left. When we were babies in Australia we were so happy and then one day some hunter shot both our parents killing them instantly. We had to live on our own until Olivia saved us. Who would hunt chipmunks anyway? I mean we're not dangerous!"

He held her close and stroked her forehead gently.

"I know that honey but some people are sick! They'll hunt anything that moves in the grass or up in a tree! Our father was killed by a boar when he went to gather nuts and berries for us to eat. That's' just nature….Maybe they're gone in life but they are still in your heart and are looking down at you right now. They see you're married to me and have 2 sons of your own. They are very proud of you honey. Just as both your sisters are lucky to have a caring sister like you that took care of them when your parents were killed. Harry had you fooled because you longed to have at least one of your parents in your life. He fooled my brothers and I too we actually believed he was our mother's brother and got scammed."

Jeanette also held Brittany.

"Your husband is right Brittany. We had a rough life when we were younger and you took very good care of us just like mom. Maybe our parents are not here with us in flesh but they are still in all 3 of our hearts and it's up to you to raise your kids well. Not to hide in your room and shut out the rest of the world. Stop blaming yourself…we were scampering around in the tall grass when Daddy tried to protect us getting himself killed because he ran to mommy's still body! But look at everything we accomplished a singing career,fame, and guys who actually love us. You have two beautiful boys and a very good looking husband!"

Brittany wiped the tears from her eyes and washed her face in the bathroom. Then she put the locket in her jewelry box and smiled at her sister.

"You are right after the hard life we had as babies we have gained a lot. Well I am already married to the best man I could ever ask for and you are about to marry yours in 20 days!! Besides I'm a mother of two beautiful boys that take after their father."

Alvin smiled.

"Yes and I am married to the best woman I could wish for and she's the mother of my children. Speaking of children…umm Britt we need to get to the park before our boys ware my brother down. Let's bring some food too we ate at 9:30am and it's almost dinner time…."

They all descended from the stairs and Brittany packed a picnic basket to share at the park. Jeanette grabbed the blanket and they brought them to the park. When they got there Simon was lying in the grass with his nephews jumping all over him causing him to laugh. Alvin smiled.

"Wow getting ready to raise your own family bro? You can rest now let me play with my boys while their mother and your soon to be wife set up the picnic!"

His sons ran to him and knocked him in the grass making him laugh to.

"Oh really how about you let daddy up so he can teach you how to play some ball? Let your Uncle relax."

They both smiled and Alvin taught them both how to catch a ball in the mitt. Then he taught them how to hit the ball and how to pitch. Soon they were pulling Alvin toward the swings.

"Can we go on the swings please?"

Alvin laughed and put both his boys on the swings and pushed them both. Then Simon decided to give him a hand and push Brandon while Alvin taught Junior how to swing. After 30 minutes Junior started to push himself on the swing and was laughing.

"Oh Daddy how high can you swing? Look at me I'm really high."

Alvin smiled and watched as his sons both pushed themselves on the swings as he talked to Simon.

"Well Harry is finally behind bars and not coming out anytime soon. It's a shame though the girls don't have any of their parents like we have mom. It's really sad how Brittany and her sisters watched that hunter shoot and kill their parents…when she told me that when I was like 16 I ended up in tears. That's how sad I felt then I reflected back to when I saw dad get killed by the boar and grabbed you and Theodore and ran to the house and into mom's arms crying! Sorry I never told you earlier but Simon it's not something I really enjoy reliving! Besides you know me I hate to cry in front of you 2. Let's drop it before I start crying in front of my sons."

Brittany called.

"Boys lunch is ready. Junior and Brandon come on now? Alvin and Simon let's eat already?"

Alvin 's sons looked.

"Let's have a race daddy you andUncle Simon VS me and Brandon."

Alvin laughed and took their challenge. Then they knocked him on the ground laughing cause he lost. Brittany shook her head.

"Alvin you're worse than the twins. Let's eat I think everyone is starving. As they ate they talked about the wedding coming up and Simon looked at his sons as they jumped around trying to catch butterflies. Alvin started to get angry.

"Alvin and Brandon sit down and let your food digest before jumping around like maniacs. I said sit boys now!"

They both sat down and drank their Capri Sun in silence as Alvin continued to talk to Simon.

"You are definitely going to enjoy your bachelor party Simon I can assure you of that. Theodore and I are going to make it a good one. Ok let's not talk like that in front of my boys they're too young."

At that Simon laughed.

"Yea you're right about that. Anyway what's' the deal with you and Jake still not talking?"

Alvin sighed.

"No I'm not forgiving him this time. He really stepped over the line and I just can't trust him anymore. Simon what would you do if you were me? Forgive him and just let it go?"

Simon thought for a second.

"Umm no but he is your best friend Alvin. You've known him since Preschool! Besides he has been trying to apologize to you but you ignore him! Alvin you know I'm right….He is trying to make it up to you for that stupid mistake. Alvin come on at least listen to him instead of walking away every time he tries to apologize to you."


	11. Chapter 11

A new Role in Life

Ch 11

"Countdown to Jeanette and Simon's big day pt1"

After school on Monday Alvin went to Dave's house to pick up his sons and planned Simon's bachelor party while the boys were watching a concert on TV. Theodore arrived shortly after and the boys ran to him.

"Ooh Uncle Theo which one is daddy when you 3 were younger? You are all wearing the same outfits?"

Theodore smiled.

"Oh your father has the red on his shirt, I have green and your Uncle Simon has blue. Also your father is the one on the guitar singing lead. I'm on the drums and Uncle Simon is to your father's left with the other guitar. Looks like grandpa gave you both a guitar?"

Alvin saw Theodore.

"Yes he did and they're also color coded like mine and Simon's were when we were younger. Where's Elle?"

Theodore looked.

"Oh at the college studying for her exam in math. What about your wife?"

Alvin sighed.

"Oh she's at cheerleading practice we have a game coming up in a week. So the squad is going over a new routine and Brittany is spending extra time with the captain. Because she took the leave when she was pregnant with our sons. Anyway you're just in time we're planning Simon's bachelor party. Dad and I think we should rent a hotel suite for that night since it's two days before he and Jeanette get married and his life as a bachelor! Let's skip the stripper named Jeanette please especially after what you did to me at mine! Who's bright idea was that anyway? I couldn't look at Brittany the same way on our wedding night because I thought she was the stripper!"

At that Theodore laughed while Dave yelled at Alvin Junior.

"Don't you go beating up on your younger brother young man! Alvin I told you no; either stop it or you're going in a time out. Do I make myself clear? Now both of you sit down and stop fighting."

Dave poured both the boys a cup of Apple juice and gave them a pack of dunkers to eat. Then he poured all 3 of them a cup of coffee and sat back down.

"Alvin they remind me so much of you and Simon when you were younger even though Simon started it half the time. While Theodore just ignored you both and played with his blocks in the middle of the floor."

Alvin heard his boys fighting again and entered the living room.

"Boys you were told to stop fighting. What did I say? Junior that's it get on the other couch and leave your younger brother alone! Brandon stop throwing things at your older brother now young man. I saw that now enough!"

They both sat silent.

"Yes Daddy."

He entered the kitchen again and sat with his father and Theodore. Theodore looked.

"Whoa you handled that well. They know who the boss is with you; but what about Brittany? Every time she's on the phone with Elle she's always yelling at them and they don't seem to listen."

Alvin laughed.

"Oh no you are wrong baby brother. When Brittany tells them it's time for bed they run up to their room and wait until we come in to tuck them in. She's a good mother and thank goodness to. They have a lot of respect for both of us."

Alvin Junior entered the kitchen.

"Daddy the DVD is over; can you take it out and put cartoons on for Brandon and me please?"

Alvin got up and ejected the DVD and put it back in the case and put Toon Disney on for the boys. Brandon looked.

"Thank you daddy; when is mommy coming home?"

He smiled.

"In another hour and then we have to go home and eat dinner. Then you two in bed understood? Now go sit down and watch TV without fighting with one another I mean it! Do you want more Apple Juice before I sit down or no?"

They both nodded and Alvin entered the kitchen and poured them both another cup of apple juice and handed it to them. They took a sip and smiled.

"Thank you daddy. Is that you on TV screaming because you had a nightmare?"

Alvin smiled.

"Yes Junior that is me."

He looked at the Tv and laughed.

"Ha ha grandpa you have white stuff in your hair! Come and watch it with us please? Daddy, Uncle Theo and Grandpa please!"

They all took their coffee in the living room and Alvin Jr. sat by his father and Brandon on Theodore's lap. Brandon looked and asked.

"Uncle Theo is mommy in this movie or Auntie Eli? I only see you, daddy, and Uncle Simon."

Theodore smiled.

"Yes Brandon they are coming up. Now be quiet please."

As the movie continued Junior tapped his father.

"Oh is that mommy in that pink outfit? Why is she walking away from you and angry at you?"

They heard a knock on the door and Dave got up.

"Oh hey Brittany. We're all in the living room watching Meet the Wolfman and your boys are very curious. Would you like a drink?"

She smiled.

"Yes dad thank you. That feels kind of good saying dad again."

Brandon heard his mother's voice and ran to her.

"Oh Mommy we're watching a funny movie. Starring you and daddy. I missed you so much."

She picked up her youngest and Alvin Jr. sat on his father's lap making room for her on the couch. Then he hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. Then he sat back on Alvin's lap. Alvin saw her and kissed her on the cheek and then he put his arm behind her head and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry I didn't call you but Theresa insisted on driving me home from practice and I honestly didn't want to get her angry at me. So how was your day? Oh hey Theo where's Elle?"

He sighed.

"Oh in her dorm studying for her math test. Jeanette is also studying but for her science test. Simon is a bunch of nerves cause his wedding is a few days away. You know like Alvin was when it was a few days till your wedding."

Alvin shook his head and sipped his coffee and Junior smelled it.

"Ill daddy what are you drinking? It smells really bad?"

Alvin laughed.

"It's coffee Junior. Now finish your apple juice and be quiet. Where are your manners?'

He sighed and rested his head on his father and continued watching the movie laughing because of the way Alvin screamed like a girl when he was being chased. Brandon fell asleep on Brittany and she smiled as she stroked his hair back from his eyes while he slept soundly on her lap. Alvin Jr. watched as Brittany and her sisters started off the song at the dance. Then he asked.

"Mommy is that you in the pretty pink dress? You are very pretty and very funny to. Oh look Uncle Theo it's Auntie Eli in the skirt and Auntie Jenny in the purple dress. Hey where are daddy and my uncles?"

Brittany laughed.

"Look at the spotlight Junior by the bleachers daddy is in the red with his cap, Uncle Simon is in the blue, and Uncle Theo is in the green there they are. And as it ends mommy and daddy dance together."

Alvin looked at his watch and sighed.

"Dad we're going to head home. I have a lot of homework to do tonight, and also need to study for my upcoming test. We'll see you Friday night after I drop the boys off at my mother's; unless Brittany wants to."

She looked.

"Oh I'll drop them off Friday before I head over to the hotel suite where we are having Jeanette's bachelorette party. Then Saturday you pick up the boys and take them to get their outfits for the wedding. Oh and who is picking up the rings? You or Simon?"

Alvin looked.

"Me I'm the best man honey. Then you and Elle have to pick up the wedding cake, and Theo and I are going to pick up the suits, and the decorations to decorate the hall where the reception will be held."

She looked.

"Hey Theo do you want a ride back to your dorm or did you bring your car."

He looked.

"Oh no I drove here. I'm going to leave myself I have homework to finish up. Well bye dad, Alvin, Brittany, Brandon, and Junior."

The boys hugged their uncle and he got in his car and drove off toward the dorm. The boys kissed Dave goodbye and they also left. Then when they got to the car Brittany put them both in their car seats and got in the passenger side next to Alvin as he pulled out carefully. Alvin pulled up to their house and took his sons out of their car seats. Then Brittany unlocked their door and told the boys to go put their guitars away.

"Boys go put your guitars away while I start dinner. Then after dinner you two are taking a bath and getting ready for bed understood. No back talk I mean it. Junior you back talk me one more time I'm telling your father now get upstairs and clean the toy room."

Junior walked up the stairs and Brandon followed behind him. Then they put their guitars away and cleaned up the toy room. Brittany entered their room and changed out of her cheerleading uniform. Then she headed downstairs and put dinner on while Alvin stayed outside and washed his car. Jake came to the drive way.

"Alvin man please forgive me? I'm sorry about the whole thing. Come on bro we've been best friends since pre school. I wasn't expecting it to get that out of hand; come on at least look at me. I dumped Jill because now she's starting to hang out with Chelsea and her crew."

Alvin sighed.

"Why should I forgive you this time? Man you made my wife cry and put more stress on her. Then you ridiculed me because I wasn't a father yet after just being married a few months? What you think being a father is an easy job or something especially when I'm only 18? Well answer the damn question. Then I find out you lied about getting Jill pregnant? How the hell do you think that made me feel? Well Jake answer my question; I had enough stress with school, my marriage, and my career and didn't need anymore. Fine I'll forgive you this time but if you stab me in my back one more time our friendship is over."

Jake smiled and hugged Alvin. Then they broke away and he helped Alvin clean his car.

"So am I invited to Simon's bachelor party or no?"

Alvin looked.

"Yes you are but no stripper named Jeanette! The last thing we need is for Simon to experience the same shit I did on my wedding night. You and your little stunt caused me to think my wife was the stripper! Until a few hours later anyway."

Jake laughed.

"Oh sorry bout that. It won't happen again. Anyway I heard Brittany just had twins is that true or another rumor? They had an article in the Star magazine she gave birth to two baby boys on December 19th."

Alvin smiled.

"Nope it's not a rumor. We are parents of two beautiful baby boys complete with their mother's piercing ice blue eyes and my good looks. Why don't you come in and meet them? Brittany is making dinner."

Jake smiled and followed Alvin inside. Brittany looked and stared.

"Hey Jake how are you? Finally Alvin forgave you? Would you like to stay for dinner I made plenty."

He smiled.

"Sure Britt thanks. I'm fine and single once again. I just couldn't put up with Jill anymore she's annoying and chilling with Chelsea and her crew. Wow Britt it smells really good."

Brittany went back to the stove and dished out the food for everyone. Then Alvin ran upstairs.

"Brandon and Junior wash up dinner is ready. Junior I said now move it young man or you'll be grounded. Brandon go on downstairs while I take care of your older brother."

Brandon ran into the bathroom and washed his hands.

"Yes daddy. "

He ran downstairs and sat down as Brittany gave him his plate.

"Thank you mommy. Who is that sitting next to daddy's chair?"

She smiled.

"Oh that's your father's best friend Jake. You can say hi after you eat your dinner."

In the meantime Junior was ignoring Alvin and playing with his guitar. Alvin started to get angry.

"Put it down and wash up for dinner right this minute or I'll take it away. Alvin I said now. Give it to me; now get in the bathroom and wash up for dinner!"

Junior knew Alvin was angry and put it down. Then he also ran into the bathroom and washed up for dinner. Alvin sighed with relief he finally went downstairs and ate his food. He put the guitar in the corner and headed downstairs to join everyone. Brittany laughed.

"Wow he's just like you were when you were younger. Now sit down and eat before it gets cold."

After everyone was finished eating Brittany washed the dishes and Brandon wiped off the table. Then he joined Alvin and Jake in the living room and jumped on Jake. Alvin Junior ran back upstairs and grabbed his guitar. Then he ran downstairs and handed it to Alvin.

"Daddy teach me how to play please?"

Alvin laughed.

"You're too young right now. I was 5 years old when I was taught you have 4 years to go and that's a toy guitar. Here let me see it; I'll show you how to use it? Come up on my lap?"

He jumped on his lap and Alvin pressed one of the keys and junior smiled.

"Ooh that's how you make music. Let me see daddy. Thank you. I thought it was broke."

He played with the guitar and Jake laughed.

"He plays better than you did when you were younger! That is a shame bro and you're a professional."

Alvin just laughed.

"Ha ha you're funny."

Brandon took Jake's cap and put it on his head and Alvin laughed.

"Isn't that a little too big for your head? Give it back to Uncle Jake."

Brandon smiled and put it back on his head. Then he laughed while Alvin Junior played withy his toy guitar mimicking Alvin on the cover of his CD.

"Look at me mommy I'm daddy."

She just laughed as she cleaned up the kitchen. Then she put the coffee on and joined Alvin and Jake in the living room. Jake started cracking up as Junior tried to play the toy guitar like Alvin while he played their latest CD.

"Whoa bro he's just like you. Check that out."

Alvin laughed.

"Yea I know and I'm glad he is. They do say like father like son and they're not kidding either."

Jake looked at his watch and took Brandon off his lap.

"I'm going back to my dorm I have so much homework to do. See you at school tomorrow Alvin. Bye Brittany."

Alvin walked him out and Brandon followed and pulled Alvin's shirt.

"Pick me up daddy please? Bye Uncle Jake."

Alvin picked up Brandon and he waved as Jake drove off down the street back to his dorm. Then he went back inside and sat on the couch holding his youngest son as they watched him play his guitar. Brittany picked him up.

"Alvin didn't you say you had homework to do? Let me hold him while you go and do your homework. I put coffee on to."

Alvin got up and entered the den and started on his homework. While Brittany played with her boys in the living room.

"Boys leave daddy alone he's doing homework. Brandon go upstairs and get your guitar and play with your brother?"

He looked.

"Mommy I can't reach it daddy put it up high. Can you get it for me please?"

She smiled and took it down from the shelf and handed it to him. He ran back downstairs and played with it mimicking his older brother. She laughed and entered the kitchen and poured Alvin a cup of coffee. Then she brought it to him and kissed him on the cheek. He looked up and thanked her.

"Thank you honey. I needed that. Don't you have homework to do?"

She shook her head.

"No I finished mine earlier today in my last hour. The boys won't be bothering you they're playing with the guitars your father bought them."

Then she exited the den and sat on her chair and sipped her coffee while she went over her sketches for her class. Junior got tired of playing with his guitar and tapped her.

"Mommy what is that you're looking at?"

She smiled and picked him up and put him on her lap.

"Oh mommy's class work in school. See I drew all of these."

He smiled and played with her chain as he looked at them with her.

"Ooh very pretty just like you."

Brandon also ran to where Junior sat on her lap and tugged her shorts.

"Mommy pick me up please I wanna see?"

She put her coffee down and also picked up Brandon and he was also amazed.

"Ooh very pretty mommy. I like that one better it's red and pink."

Back at the dorm Theodore opened the door and Simon was doing his homework.

"Hey Simon what's up? In a few days you'll be married."

Simon looked up.

"Yea I know that Theo. Where were you all day?"

He stared.

"Oh nothing really. Just went by dad's house for a bit and spent time with our nephews! Did you see Jenny at all today/"

He sighed.

"No Theodore she's been studying all day in her dorm room. Just like I have been doing why?"

He looked.

"No reason just curious I guess. Why are you so nervous? Man you've been with Jeanette nearly 10 years."

Simon shook his head.

"Because my wedding is a few days away why else would I be nervous? Yes I know that but only as girlfriend and boyfriend not husband and wife."

Theodore looked.

"Yes you're right about that. Anyway I'm going to finish my homework and turn in after I'm finished."

Simon yawned and put his books away in his book bag and then he got ready for bed after he took a shower and shut his light off on his side of the dorm.

"Goodnight Theo. See you in the morning."

Theodore looked.

"Goodnight Simon see you in the morning."

Back in Jeanette and Eleanor's dorm room Jeanette was studying at her desk when Eleanor returned from her friend's dorm.

"Hey Jenny in a few days you'll be Mrs. Jeanette Seville aren't you excited?"

Jeanette sighed.

"Yes of course I am. Just a little nervous like any normal bride to be. Besides our house is so big and empty. Just as big as Alvin and Brittany's a few blocks down from them also. If you're tired I'll turn off the light I'm just going over my notes nothing else I already finished all my homework."

Eleanor entered the bathroom and changed for bed. Then she pulled her bed down and shut her light off.

"Goodnight Jenny see you in the morning. Don't stay up to late you have a test tomorrow just like I do."

Jeanette smiled.

"I won't goodnight Elle see you in the morning."

An hour after Eleanor fell asleep Jeanette put her books away and turned in herself.

Back at Alvin and Brittany's he finished his homework and saw Brittany asleep on the couch. He covered her with the sheet and looked.

"Alright boys let mommy sleep. It's time for your bath come on now."

They followed behind Alvin and he put their guitars up in the closet. Then he entered the bathroom and put the bath water on for them. They got ready for their bath and kept on splashing Alvin with the water laughing. He tickled them both and they laughed. Then when they were finished with their bath he dried them both off and got them ready for bed. He pulled the beds down and covered both his boys as they held their teddy bears Vinny gave them.

"Goodnight daddy we love you. Can mommy give us a goodnight kiss too?"

He smiled.

"When mommy wakes up I'll have her come in and kiss you two goodnight. Goodnight boys see you in the morning. Right to sleep."

He closed the door and descended from the stairs and cleaned out the coffee pot setting it for the morning. Then he headed up to their room and took his shower. When he was finished with his shower he got ready for bed and headed downstairs to the living room where Brittany slept soundly. She woke up 20 minutes later.

"Oh Alvin I must've fallen asleep. I was so tired and two young chipmunks are 2 handfuls. Why didn't you wake me up? The boys were supposed to be in bed an hour ago."

He smiled.

"Brittany they already took their bath and are asleep. I tucked them in already. They're upstairs waiting for you to kiss them goodnight and then we should be turning in ourselves we have school in the morning."

She headed up to the boys' room and kissed them both on their forehead as they slept soundly. Junior woke up and smiled at her.

"Goodnight mommy I love you. See you in the morning."

She took his teddy bear from the floor and handed it to him. Then he cuddled the bear in his arms and fell back to sleep as she covered her oldest. Brandon also dropped his teddy and he cried. She picked it up and handed it to him.

"Here you go Brandon. Goodnight and sweet dreams see you in the morning I love you."

He hugged his mother and gave her a kiss as he smiled.

"Thank you mommy I love you to."

He drifted back off to sleep and she also covered her youngest. Alvin grabbed her waist.

"See told you they wouldn't sleep unless you kissed them goodnight. Come on then it's time we go to sleep also."

She smiled and closed the door quietly as she followed Alvin into their room. Then he pulled the bed down and lay down after he set the alarm. Brittany exited the bathroom and got in the bed next to him resting her head on his chest as he stroked her forehead gently. She smiled and traced the lines in his chest and sighed.

"Oh Alvin we're married and raising a family of our own just like we saw in the future except you're not a solo rock star! But you're still a good father no doubt about that. I love you so much."

He smiled and responded as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Love you to Britt. Goodnight."

They both drifted off to sleep shortly after they talked for a bit.


	12. Chapter 12

A New Role in Life

Ch 12

"Preparations for Jeanette and Simon's Big Day pt2 and The Big Day"

Friday afternoon the school bell rang and Alvin and Jake headed to the hotel suite where Simon's bachelor party was being held. Alvin looked at the strip club where they were taking Simon and he looked.

"Wow a strip club…..I wonder whose bright idea that was? Are you all aware I'm a married man and shouldn't be at places like this? Oh whatever…I just hope you didn't get a stripper named Jeanette to give my brother a lap dance? Jake I told you no."

He sighed.

"Oh Alvin will you relax bro? We're not going to a strip club either she's coming here just for your brother and her name is Gillian!! Actually I got all of us a stripper for our pleasures get my drift!"

Alvin glared.

"You did what…hello I'm married!! Do you see the band on my hand? Hello and I have two sons!! I'm going to kill you!!"

Dave looked.

"Alvin will you relax? Don't listen to him; we got a stripper just to entertain us…there is no harm in that is there?"

He sighed.

"No I guess not. But still why did you do that?"  
Dave looked.

"Alvin it's the last night your brother is a bachelor he has to go out with a bang right? You did right?"

He stared.

"Yes I guess you're right. Ok fine let's just hope Simon doesn't kill us. Speaking of Simon he and Theodore arrived. Everyone hide and then we'll jump out and yell surprise and then she can umm do her thing away from me!!"

Theodore had a blindfold over Simon's eyes and Simon asked.

"Theo what are you up to? Take it off my eyes right now or I'll pound you?"

Theodore gulped.

"Not yet we're almost there relax will you? Ready now you can look."

The other guys jumped out and yelled.

"Surprise and now to enjoy your last night as a bachelor!! Oh Gillian you can come out now!!"

Simon's eyes widened as she danced toward him and pushed him into the chair while she danced on his lap. He started to sweat and stared deep into her eyes. She removed his glasses and used her hands along his face causing sweat to drip down…..

"Alvin remind me to…kill you!! I told you no…aagh never mind very interesting indeed!!"

Then she got back up and started to strip off her clothes as the guys all stared with their eyes wide open. She made her way to Alvin and he gulped as she grinded on him…then she made her way back to Simon and grinded on him….he froze and a smile came across his face. Alvin sat on the couch and sighed with relief. Then he ran into the bathroom and cooled off!! Jake stared and tapped Alvin…

"Come on and join us she is giving all of us a lap dance with no clothes on at all!! Oh look at your brother he's enjoying himself!! Aren't you glad we booked her!!?"

He gulped.

"Umm no I'm married you idiot!! I'm not joining you'll I have a wife and a family of my own!! You better tell her not to come by me…I rather look at my wife than another woman!! You're single you go and enjoy yourself I'll pass!! Oh my God look at my baby brother? Oh man….now I am regretting this…."

Simon watched as she made her way back over to him and gulped as sweat dripped down his brow. Jake took a picture as she gave Simon the lap dance and laughed…Dave also smiled as he joined Alvin in the small kitchen.

"He is just like you were when we threw you the bachelor party. Stop being so angry! Gee Alvin!"

Alvin took a sip of his wine cooler.

"I'm not mad Dave just don't want her to come by me. We booked her for Simon nobody else and I think he's had enough of fun don't you. Oh no man he's gotten himself drunk!! That's his 5th wine cooler!!"

After the stripper left Simon ran to the bathroom and got sick. Then he went after Jake.

"That was not funny!! I should kill you!! All it was supposed to be is a damn lap dance nothing else!! Not you screwing her in the other room you idiot!! Oh man my head is pounding I have a hangover!!"

Jake sighed.

"You could've but you passed so I took advantage is that a crime?"

Alvin ran and broke them up.

"Simon calm down it's over in two days you'll be married to Jeanette. This was just a celebration of your last night as a single chipmunk!! Take deep breaths; be glad it was 2 days before your big day not the day before!!"

Back at Jeanette's bachelorette party Brittany watched as Jeanette totally let loose and sighed. The male stripper came by her and she gulped and backed away! He cornered her and she froze and all the women grinded on him as he made his way back over to Jeanette as she removed pieces of his clothing…..Shana and Valerie put dollar bills down his briefs and egged Jeanette on as she sat still in the chair enjoying the lap dance he gave her! Then he made his way back over to Brittany and she gulped as he pushed her against the wall. She stared.

"I'm not the one you should be entertaining I have enough from my man thank you!! She's over there in the purple…..You're fine and all but I have my man……go back over there she's waiting!! Bye now!!"

Finally the party ended and Jeanette took several deep breaths and ran to Brittany hugging her.

"Oh thank you so much! What a way to end my last days as a bachelorette!! Thank you sis!! Oh my I'm going to pass out I'm totally thrashed! I need the bathroom move!!"

Brittany moved and sipped her wine cooler. Then Ms. Miller smiled.

"Whoa how you stay in control with a fine man grinding on you is beyond me."

Brittany looked.

"Oh I have Alvin and all the satisfaction I can handle…..You seen our sons. Besides I'm married now and can't be getting loose like that. Besides I'm a mother of two boys Ms. Miller! I'm just glad my sister enjoyed herself! She deserves to enjoy her last night as a single woman to the fullest!"

On Jeanette's wedding day she woke up and stared at her gown. Brittany ran into her room and grabbed her.

"Aren't you a blushing bride to be? Just think in a few hours you will be Mrs. Jeanette Seville! I bet you never thought this day would come so soon did you?"

She smiled.

"No not at all but I'm so glad it did. 10 years is a long time to be with someone as great as my husband to be. Where's your hubby if I may ask?"

Brittany laughed.

"Waiting in the car for me. We have a lot to do before you walk down that aisle Jenny!! We have to pick up our boys, mom, and of course pick up the bands! See you in a while. Elle come on now we have a lot to do."

Eleanor ran down the stairs and behind Brittany as they got in her car and drove toward the bakery, the dress store and the hall with the decorations. Vinny and Dave were already decorating with the help of the designer! Brittany walked over and smiled as she watched the ribbons purple and blue getting hung up all over the hall and read the banner. Theodore was in the kitchen with Alvin watching as the caterer cooked the food. Alvin Jr. tugged on Brittany's dress.

"Mommy pick me up please? My feet are hurting."

She looked down and realized he put his shoes on the wrong feet. She smiled and put them on the right feet. Then she picked him up and he smiled.

"Oh it's so pretty. Oh my feet feel better. Daddy put my shoes on for me?"

Alvin looked.

"I did not. He said he could do it himself. I know my right from left thank you."

Theodore laughed as Brandon tugged on Alvin's jacket.

"Daddy up please. I wanna help grandma and grandpa fix the banner!! Thank you for helping me with my shoes."

Alvin picked him up and walked to where Vinny and Dave were having a hard time with the banner. Brandon reached up and helped Vinny straighten it out. Then he laughed.

"Grandma I a big boy I helped fix the banner! I'm smart!"

Alvin laughed and winked at his mother. Then they went back to the kitchen. Alvin Jr. was playing with Brittany's necklace cause he was bored.

"Ooh shiny gold chain. Mommy see all fixed now. I'm smart too just like you and Daddy. Can we go see Uncle Simon and Aunt Jenny?"

Alvin looked at Brittany.

"Yea we have to get their bands then I have to go see my brother. I know he's a nervous wreck. How's Jeanette?"

Brittany looked.

"A nervous wreck. Yea let's get moving I have to go pick up the dresses with Elle in a bit. Maybe you should take Jr. and I'll take Brandon. He doesn't listen and knocks stuff down in the store."

Alvin sighed and he held Junior while Brittany held Brandon. Then her and Elle got in her car and pulled out after she buckled Brandon in his car seat. Alvin and Theodore got in his car and he buckled Junior in his car seat.

"What did daddy tell you about listening to mommy? You better listen to me or you will be in big trouble now stop pulling my chain. Junior I said stop it now put your hands down so I can buckle your belt! What did I say! JUNIOR!!"

He saw Alvin's face and finally listened. Then Alvin pulled out and Theodore laughed.

"Whoa he's a mini you! Told you he doesn't listen to his mother. You thought I was kidding!"

Alvin sighed and drove toward the store. Then he and Theodore got out and he held Alvin Junior's hand as they walked up to the counter.

"10 suits for Seville and 2 Toddler suits also for Seville. Thank you have a nice day."

Junior behaved himself as Alvin put the suits in his trunk. Then they drove toward the ring store and they picked up the bands. After he pulled up to Dave's house Junior ran into the house and into Simon's arms.

"Uncle Simon pick me up please."

He picked him up and smiled.

"Hey you're getting big. Where are your father and Uncle Teddy?"

He hugged his uncle and Simon walked outside looking.

"Did they have them all and the right sizes? Man bro in a few hours I'll be married to the girl of my dreams. I'm so nervous and hate the part I can't see Jenny before the wedding."

Theodore stared.

"Just like they told Alvin there's a reason why. Well at least the stripper wasn't named Jeanette right? Are you alright you drank a lot on Friday night and nearly killed Jake while you were at it."

Simon laughed.

"Very funny Teddy. Here can you take Junior I have to take a shower. I'll be out in a few the others should be here shortly."

Theodore smiled as he took Alvin Junior from Simon.

"Wow your Uncle is right you're getting pretty big young man."

Alvin looked out the window and Junior looked.

"Uncle Teddy put me down please. I wanna go by daddy."

Theodore put him down and he ran to Alvin tugging on his shirt. Alvin looked down and smiled. Then he lifted his son up and put him on the window sill. See your Aunt Jenny, Mommy, Auntie Elle, and your brother. That's where mommy lived when she was younger just like you. Come on junior time to get ready. Your suit is the one with the red shirt. Bring it to daddy so we can get you dressed?"

He walked over to where the suits were and handed Alvin his suit.

"Here you go daddy. Can you put my shoes on this time so my feet don't hurt?"

Alvin smiled as he dressed Junior and tied his dress shoes. Then he used the comb and brushed back his hair.

"Now go sit down on the couch and don't get dirty. Daddy and Uncle Theo have to get ready. Don't move from that couch young man."

He went to the living room and sat on the couch. After Alvin got ready he sat on the couch and smiled. Then Junior got on his lap and smiled.

"Mommy looks pretty in her dress. Oh here she comes with Brandon. "

Brittany entered and looked at Alvin. Then she fixed his tie.

"Oh you look very handsome honey and so does our son. Where's the groom?"

Simon exited the bathroom and fixed his tie then he sat on the couch and sighed.

"Come on Brandon time to get ready. See your older brother doesn't he look handsome."

Brittany laughed as Brandon handed her his suit. She took him in the room and dressed him. Then she fixed his hair and he tugged on Simon.

"Look at me I look handsome like daddy, Alvin, and you also look handsome Uncle Simon."

Theodore exited the bathroom and fixed his tie by the mirror and combed his hair. Then the others arrived and got ready while they waited.

Back at Ms. Miller's house Eleanor was helping Jeanette with her veil. The she dialed Brittany's cell. She picked up.

'Yes Elle I know. I'm getting my youngest ready and then I'll be right over. Hmm should we take the boys with us or let them go with their father?"

Jeanette overheard.

"Tell Brittany to drive up with Alvin; he's her husband. Beside the last thing we need are our nephews to be exposed to the press coming out of the limo. We'll meet her there."

Brittany nodded.

"Ok then we'll meet you there. Are you sure you don't need me? I am your older sister Jeanette."

Jeanette took her cell.

'Yes you are but you are also married and have two beautiful boys. They shouldn't have to be exposed to the press. They will be safer in their father's car don't you think? You know as soon as I exit the limo cameras will be flashing and same with Simon.'

Alvin also overheard.

"Well your sister is right honey. Our boys don't need the exposure from the press. Anyway I rather take my car, cause after the wedding and after the cake we are taking our sons home so they can sleep. Besides Simon and Jeanette also leave for their honeymoon after the cutting of the cake."

Brittany sighed.

"Ok you do have a point. The boys really don't need the exposure just yet they're not even 1 yet. But Alvin your brother needs you…why don't you let me drive your car and we'll meet you there? What about that?"

The boys overheard and grabbed Alvin.

"No we want to go with daddy…."

Simon laughed.

"Whoa talk about close to their father bro? One of you is going to have to drive your car. Because the limo takes Jeanette and me to the airport after the reception anyway so we can catch our flight."

Dave sighed.

"Alvin give me your keys and I'll drive your car there. You can't risk the press getting shots of the boys. You have to be with Simon and Brittany has to be with Jeanette. Brittany hurry up kiss your son and get over there the limo is there to take you all down to the church. I'll be following behind in my son's car."

The boys started to cry and Alvin shook his head.

"Dad let me drive there. They don't want to be away from me for some reason. Besides I'll meet you all there."

Simon shook his head.

"Alvin tell them you'll be there. We can't risk the press flashing pictures of them they are way too young!! Dad is right they are better off going with him; you are my best man hello!!"  
Alvin sighed as Junior clinged onto him,

"Junior go with grandpa Dave. I'll see you there. Be a good boy like your brother Brandon please. I have to go with your Uncle Simon; now promise me you'll be a good little boy and go with Grandpa Dave and Brandon? Junior?"

He frowned.

'No I want to go with you daddy. '

Alvin thought fast.

"Junior listen to me…if you come with me, Uncle Simon, and Uncle Theodore you'll be spotted by the press and we don't want to risk it. Your uncles and I have been in the spotlight since we were like 5. I don't want the press to have a field day with you 2. Please be a good boy and go with Grandpa and Brandon. I'll be in the limo right behind you and grandpa. I promise…be a good boy and listen to your grandfather."

He looked and smiled.

"Ok daddy but give us a kiss before we leave. We'll see you there and what about mommy?"

He smiled.

"Mommy is already at the church junior. We'll be there soon I promise. Here give me a hug and a kiss and we'll see you when we get there."

He hugged Alvin and his uncles. Then he got in the car with Dave and Brandon. Alvin sighed with relief. Then he looked at Simon.

"Whew that was close. I'm so glad dad took my car with our boys. I don't want them to deal with the exposure like us. Come on groom your limo awaits. You can't be late for your own wedding. Theodore, Jake, Mike, and James let's go the limo is here."

They exited the house and Alvin locked the door. Then they got in the limo and headed toward the church. As they arrived the fans surrounded the church and Simon sighed.

"Here we go again. Didn't I specifically say private wedding? Man I really am not in the mood for our fans bro. It's my wedding day for Pete's sake, and I'm a nervous wreck."

Alvin saw the cops come and break up the fans.

"Sorry ladies and gentlemen it's a private wedding no fans are allowed. Now break it up or get a ticket."

After the fans left the cop gave the chauffer an ok.

"Alright it's safe. You all can exit the limo now."

Simon sighed with relief and they all exited the limo. Simon made his way to the front of the church and Vinny helped him fix his tie.

"Oh my the 2nd of my babies is all grown up like his older brother Alvin. When you see those doors open you'll understand why you weren't allowed to see her before the wedding. Just know this your father is very proud of you for taking this step in your life just as I am. Oh junior and Brandon daddy is here."

They both ran to their father and he picked them both up.

"Daddy we saw all the reporters and people taking pictures. But they had no idea we were in the car with grandpa.. Oh Aunt Jenny looks so pretty in her gown. Which of us is holding the cushion? Mommy said it's up to you?"

Alvin sighed.

"Hmm how about you both one on each end? So neither of you start fighting. How's that sound?"

Both boys smiled as they took their position by their father after Alvin fixed their ties.

Simon faced the priest and watched as the door swung open. He smiled as Dave took Jeanette's hand and walked her up to the altar. She grabbed Simon's hands and he smiled causing Vinny and Ms. Miller to cry.

Brittany took her position on Jeanette's right and Eleanor to her left. Alvin was on Simon's right and Theodore on his left. The boys held the cushion up with the rings on them and smiled at their father. The priest looked up and began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join these two young rock stars in holy matrimony."

The audience went silent as the vows were read.

"Do you Jeanette Miller take this man Simon Seville to have, to hold, love, and cherish until death do you part?"

She smiled.

"Yes I do take Simon Seville to have, hold, love, and cherish as my husband. When I was lonely he was always there to cheer me up, When I thought I was no good he was always there to boost my confidence, he was my support and my everything."

Simon smiled and Alvin took the band and handed it to Simon. Simon took it and slid it on Jeanette's finger with a smile across his face. Then the priest looked at Simon.

"Do you Simon Seville take this woman Jeanette Miller to have, to hold, love and cherish until death do you part?"

He smiled and looked at her.

"Yes I Simon Seville do take Jeanette Miller to have, hold, cherish and love as my wife. Through all the tough times we've been through seeing her smile always made me cheer up. I always knew her smile could brighten all the bad days. She is my everything and the one I want to spend my life with."

Jeanette smiled and Brittany took the band and handed it to Jeanette. She took it and slid it on Simon's finger. Alvin and Brittany's boys grabbed a parent's hand and smiled. Then the priest looked.

"With the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Simon lifted her veil and smiled at her as their lips met. She threw the bouquet and Eleanor caught it as they exited the church. The limo carrying them drove toward the hall right behind the limo with everyone else but Alvin, Brittany, Brandon, and Alvin Junior. He drove ahead in his car. Then he parked the car and armed the alarm. Brittany looked out and shook her head.

"Oh no Alvin the press is everywhere! What are we going to do? There's no way to escape it this time. They are too young to be exposed to this life. It's hopeless they're bound to get pictures of our sons. Now I feel bad for dragging them into this."

Alvin put his hand on her shoulder.

"Britt honey calm down. I know what to do just relax and trust me."

She sighed and stared out of the window as the cameras started to flash when the limo carrying Simon and Jeanette pulled up. Simon took Jeanette's arm and they exited the limo smiling while Lou followed behind them. Then Alvin shook his head and dialed Lou.

"Lou we can't come out of my car. I am not risking my sons being photographed do something please. I know I'm a rock star and so is my wife but they are to young to be exposed to this!"

Lou stared and shook his head.

'Alvin I understand that but there is nothing I can do. A lot of celebrities have their children photographed. Alvin that's part of being a rock star. Unless you're going to miss out of your brother and sister in law's reception.'

Alvin looked at Brittany and she shook her head.

"Oh man this is not happening to us. We can't miss it Alvin they are our siblings. We're going to have to chance it."

He shrugged and stared.

'Fine…Lou have Ron help you hold back these fans after you get everyone else gets in. Just make sure you both surround the 4 of us.'

Lou got everyone else inside and then he grabbed Ron and they escorted Alvin, Brittany, and their sons from his car. The cameras flashed and Brittany held onto her youngest while Alvin picked up junior and walked inside behind Lou and Ron. After they got inside safe and sound Alvin gave Lou his keys to arm his alarm. Lou entered the hall again and handed Alvin his keys.

"Sorry about getting wasted in Hawaii when you and Brittany were on your honeymoon. It'll never happen again I promise. Are your sons alright?"

Alvin sighed.

"Yes they're fine. Thanks again. Check this out Simon and Jeanette are having their first dance as husband and wife. Wow they really look happy. Brittany honey shall we join them?"

Alvin Junior and Brandon looked.

"Yes mommy go dance with daddy we'll ask grandma to get us some thing to eat. Go on."

Brittany smiled and took Alvin 's hand as they made their way to the dance floor. Then the boys tugged on Vinny's dress.

"Grandma can you get us something to eat please? We're very hungry."

She smiled and took both their hands. Then she made them each a plate as she sat down with Dave and Ms. Miller to eat also. Eleanor smiled at Theodore.

"Can we go join them also? I'm not really hungry right now."

Theodore smiled and took her hand as he led her to the dance floor with his brothers and their wives. Simon smiled at Jeanette as she rested her head on his shoulder as they moved across the floor to the music.

"Can you believe it? Our first dance as husband and wife? This is definitely the best day of my life. What about you Jeanette my precious?"

She smiled and looked into his eyes.

"I'm your wife aren't I? Of course it's the happiest day of my life to; I love you Simon honey."

Brittany smiled at Alvin.

"Well now the press knows how adorable our boys are shall we try for a girl or two?"

He looked.

"Britt our boys aren't even a year old yet? Don't you think we should wait until we have more kids? Maybe on our second honeymoon a year from now. At least until we graduate college?"

She sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Yes you do have a point. Maybe it's too soon to have more kids. But I still love you with all my heart!! Oh Alvin they're about to cut their cake. Oh and the slow song just ended. Let's go sit down with the others. Now I'm starting to get hungry aren't you I hear your stomach growling."

He smiled at her.

"Yes let's go and eat."

He took her hand and they sat down. Then Brandon crawled onto Brittany's lap. She held him close and smiled as she wiped his face with the napkin. Alvin junior was still eating when he saw Alvin sit down and hand Brittany her plate. Then he crawled onto Alvin's lap and hugged him.

"Wow daddy look at that big cake Uncle Simon and Auntie Jenny are about to cut."

He smiled and wiped off his mouth with the napkin. Then he also ate his food while he watched Dave hand Simon the knife. Jeanette put her hand over his and they cut the first slice. Theodore and Eleanor also sat down and ate their food in silence. After the cake was cut everyone finished eating and they passed the cake out to their guests. Simon cut a big piece for his nephews and Alvin cut it down the middle giving each of his sons an equal slice. Simon and Jeanette finally sat down and joined their families while they also ate their cake. Theodore took his finger and put the frosting on Simon's nose. Jeanette smiled and licked it off. Then Eleanor put it on Jeanette's nose and Simon licked it off. Alvin and Brittany's sons started to laugh.

"Look at that mommy and daddy they have cake on their face.

Alvin and Brittany both looked and started to laugh. Then Simon looked at his watch.

"Sorry to cut everyone short but my new wife and I have to catch our flight to Hawaii. See you all in two weeks. Junior and Brandon behave yourselves and listen to mommy and daddy. Come on then give me and Aunt Jeanette a kiss and a hug."

Both of the boys jumped on Simon and Jeanette's laps. They hugged them both and also gave them each a kiss. Alvin junior yawned and he pulled on Alvin's jacket.

"Daddy can we go home now? I'm very tired and want to go to bed. Oh no look at that Brandon fell asleep on Aunt Jenny."

Alvin smiled and also hugged Simon and Jeanette after he picked up Brandon.

"Have fun on your honeymoon and enjoy it while you're at it. Oh Simon don't get her pregnant to soon. At least wait a few months. We have to get our sons home and to bed. See you when you get back."

Simon stared.

"Ha you're funny bro. Sorry but I'm not you."

Alvin stared.

"Of course not I am still the best. Goodnight everyone. Brittany come on our boys are falling asleep we have to get them home and into bed."

Brandon rested his head on his father and fell back to sleep. After the limo left with Simon and Jeanette. Alvin and Brittany got in his car and headed home. Alvin junior fell asleep in his car seat while they drove home. In the mean time Jeanette looked at Simon.

"Where are we going for our honey moon? Can we please change before we get our plane. I'm really suffocating in this gown."

He smiled and looked at the chauffer.

"To our house Charles. Then we can head to the airport. Life as a rock star does have it's advantages if I do say so myself."

She smiled and they both headed inside and changed. Then they took their suitcases and put them in the trunk. Charles closed the trunk and drove toward the airport. They got on their flight and Jeanette fell asleep on Simon a few minutes after take off!!


End file.
